Oh, It Is Love -- EmbryOC -- Hiatus
by pansyandy
Summary: When Caitlin was four years old her family was killed by a Pack of wolf shifters at the Alphas command. Two vampires saved her and raised her as their own. She spent years studying at various schools throughout Europe trying to hide but He always finds her eventually. She narrowly escapes once again and after all this time she is coming to Forks. [HIATUS for now] Embry Call & OC
1. Chapter 00

PLEASE READ:

\- Okay so this is the new version of this story

\- I have change quite a few details but the overall plot is somewhat the same

\- I didn't really like how my 1st version turned out, it felt very jumbled to me

\- There is No Bella Swan in this story! I hate her character so she does not exist here.

DISCLAIMER:

\- I do not own Twilight, only my OC characters and my plot

* * *

 **Oh, It Is Love**

 **Chapter 00 - Embry Call**

Prologue:

When she was four years old her family was killed in front of her eyes, as it was ordered by the Alpha of the Pack of wolf shifters. She was alive but her family- her coven was long dead. Unknown to her, he would never stop hunting her. It was thanks to two strangers that she survived the brutal killing and was taken away from Northern Ireland.

The two strangers, always wishing for a child of their own, took the girl in and raised her. Due to circumstances concerning her heritage she spent years studying at various schools throughout Europe while also trying to hide from him. But he always manages to find her no matter where she is, so after narrowly escaping once again there are no other options left.

After all this time she is coming to Forks, Washington to be with her family. She can no longer do this on her own. Everything was catching up to her. Her true heritage would follow her everywhere she went.

If only she knew what waited for her at this small town.

 **X**

Alias Name: Kisa Cullen  
True Name: Caitlin O'Callaghan  
Age: 17  
Race: Witch  
Fact: Is classified as a prodigy in both Human and Witch Standards due to her family blood line. She grew up among a family of vegetarian vampires who took her in.

Name: Embry Call  
Age: 17  
Race: Wolf shifter  
Fact: Is classified as a prodigy but only his family is aware of it.

Alias Name: Alexander Kinsley  
True Name: Alastar O'Briain  
Alias Age: 18  
True Age: 127  
Race: Wolf shifter  
Fact: Has been obsessed with Caitlin ever since he laid eyes on her at the age of two, which is when he imprinted on her. When her parents refused his claim on her when she was four, Alastar murdered Caitlin's family and coven.

 **X**

 **Oh It Is Love by Hellogoodbye  
**

Oh, it is love from the first time I set my eyes upon yours thinking "Oh, is it love?"

Oh, dear  
It's been hardly a moment  
And you are already missed  
There is still a bit of your skin  
That I've yet to have kissed  
Oh say, please do not go  
When you know, oh you know that I must  
Oh say, I love you so  
You know (oh) you, oh know you can trust  
We'll be holding hands once again  
All our broken plans I will mend  
I will hold you tight so you know  
It is love from the first  
Time I pressed my hand to yours  
Thinking, "Oh, is it love?"

Oh, dear  
Its been hardly three days yet  
And I'm longing to feel your embrace  
There are several days  
Until I can see your sweet face  
Oh say, wouldn't you like to be older and married with me?  
Oh say, wouldn't it be nice to know right now that we'll be  
Someday holding hands in the end  
All our broken plans will have been  
I will kiss you soft so you know  
It is love from the first  
Time I pressed my lips against yours  
Thinking, "Oh, is it love?"

Oh, your heart may long for love that is more near  
So, when I'm gone these words will be here  
To ease every fear  
And dry up every tear  
And make it very clear  
I kiss you and I know  
It is love from the first  
Time I press my lips against yours  
Thinking, "Oh, is it love?"

Oh it is love from the first  
Time I pressed my lips against yours  
Thinking, "Oh, is it love?"

I kiss you and I know  
It is love from the first  
Time I set my lips against yours  
Thinking, "Oh, is it love?"

* * *

PLEASE: **REVIEW - FOLLOW - FAVORITE !**


	2. Chapter 01

PLEASE READ:

\- There is NO Bella Swan in this story! I hate her character so she does not exist here.  
Therefore the plot from the books did not happen!

\- Obviously I tweaked things around to fit with my own plot.

DISCLAIMER:

\- I do not own Twilight, only my OC characters and my plot

* * *

 **Oh, It Is Love**

 **Chapter 01- Embry Call**

Rachel MacKay stood up from her bed as her roommate ran in panting heavily and slamming the door loudly behind her. She fussed making sure it was locked correctly before she crossed the room to peer out the window through a slit in the drapes.

Frowning she approached her, "It has been three hours since curfew and now you just rushed in looking like you saw a ghost."

The brunette known as Kisa Cullen, to her roommate turned away from the window to face her looking guilty, "I know Rachel."

Rachel shook her head and continued, "This is the third time in the last two weeks that I have had to cover for you with the Prefect."

"I know and I greatly appreciated it Rachel," Kisa mumbled tiredly rubbing her eyes, as she clambered off to her closet.

"You look horrible," the blonde sighed. "Do you want to tell me what happened earlier when we were in town?" she exclaimed worriedly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Rachel," I said all the while stuffing the necessary items into two suitcases.

She stared in disbelief, "Then why don't you help me understand I'm your best friend!"

I said nothing as I continued stuffing things in and ripping things of my walls.

"Seriously Kisa! What are doing? What is going on?" she screamed standing there watching me shuffle around.

A frantic laugh escaped my lips as I pulled my suitcases out into the hallway, "I am going home to see my parents."

"I'm sorry what?" she pronounce carefully not believing her ears.

I only responded with a shrug as I went back for my backpack.

"You can't just pack up and leave St. Catherine's academy! Do your parents know that you're doing this?" she asked frantically pushing herself arms spread between her best friend and the door.

I stood there flexing my hands making sure not to make any sudden movements and send something or her flying across the room. The girl stood in front of me a false bravado plastered on, but I could see her fear.

She was normal.  
She had no idea of who I really am or what I was capable of.  
She didn't really know who _he_ was other than the lie I told her.  
She would never know why I had to run away.

"Rachel this is the third time _he_ has found me. I had to run away and hide until it was safe for me to come back here," I broke off glancing at her wide eyes.

"I can't handle this by myself anymore. I'm tired of always looking over my shoulder everywhere I go. I don't feel safe anymore," I said softly.

She said nothing as her arms fell to her sides. Slowly she stood aside and let me pass.

"Thank you. Goodbye Rachel."

"Goodbye Kisa…" she muttered before closing the door behind her.

Staring at the white door one last time I continued down the hallway and snuck away from the gates of the academy I knew I would never return to, just like many others before.

Glancing around the empty street I shivered at the eyes glued to my form. Bringing my belongings to my body I gathered my magick and felt myself disappear.

Flinching at the bright lights I made my way into the airport.

 **X**

" _Can you believe that Jeff asked me out? Kisa?" Rachel broke off as we exited the_ Royal Tea café _, it had been getting dark and curfew was in half an hour._

 _Before we even left the little shop I already knew that something was going to happened. I had felt my magick fluctuating 20 minutes ago and I could feel myself tensing as soon as we stepped out._

" _Kisa, what's wrong?"_

 _I could only stand there frozen in place staring off into the eyes of the one person I have been running away from since I was a child._

 _It was too much now._

 _This was the third time that he had found me in the UK. If it wasn't him then it was one of his pack members. Was he planning on taking me right now? Again? Would I have to escape and run once more?_

" _Kisa, snap out of it. We have to get back to the dorms or the Prefect is going to give us detention again," she rambled starting down the street. "Kisa?"_

 _I stood there watching as he brushed a strand of his dark hair away from his beautiful face. His steel blue eyes showed nothing but adoration and a tinge of amusement at seeing me panic. The loving smile at his lips caused a shiver and as he revealed a canine fang a whimper left my lips._

" _Seriously what's wrong? What are you staring at? Oh…" she trailed off staring at the man that had been haunting me for years now._

" _Get out of here Rachel," I whispered._

 _She stood there staring at him. "But…"_

 _I pushed her away in the direction of the school. "Leave now! Don't look back!" I screamed even as he gave a low. I ignored it despite the chills it gave me, "Cover for me okay?"_

 _She nodded and took off down the street._

" _Caitlin," his husky voice called out to me from across the street._

" _How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone?" I asked, eyes flicking behind him to see some of his pack members reveal themselves._

 _He merely smiled, steel blue eyes shining brightly. At times it was so easy to see myself with him. He cast the illusion that he was merely eighteen to the world around us when in reality he was way over a hundred and the Alpha of his pack._

 _My eyes widened as he flashed in front of me. Arms encircled me holding me tightly against his chest, he inhaled deeply-scenting me-before sighing contently. I felt him kiss the top of my head even as I heard my heart thumping loudly. He nuzzled my cheek before pulling away, eyes bright and a soft smile._

 _It was so easy to stay like this.  
Times like these- when he was soft and gentle made me want to stay.  
While it felt right… it also felt wrong.  
Something was missing._

 _I shifted out of his hold appearing a few feet away from him. My athame materializing in my hand glinted against the light._

" _Always playing hard to get Caitlin…" he said. "When are you just going to accept that we are meant to be darling?"_

" _It's not going to happen!" I spat heatedly as I flung my arm out and a green fireball pushed him into the neighboring wall._

 _His pack stepped forward ready to pounce._

" _Don't you dare," Alastar growled at them and they backed away. "Darling you need to stop fighting this. You need to stop fight me," he drawled turning to me._

 _I scowled throwing another one right at him._

 _He was distracted trying to dodge it that it gave me enough time to appear in front of him and punch him in the stomach before delivering a sharp blow to his back. He doubled over but not before punching me in the chest._

 _Crying out I gathered my magick at my palm pushing out towards him making him crash through one of the windows of the stores. People around us shouted and ran._

 _His pack member shifted nervously watching us but not intervening._

 _Our fight continued, Alastar shifting into his wolf form. At the sight of the imposing white wolf I faltered and fell back even as he prowled closer. Only once I saw his muscles tense and he made to lunge at me did I fling out my hand flinching at the impact he made as he crashed into the green shield surrounding me._

 _Staggering up I quickly ran down the street but not before hearing Alastar scream and order his pack, "Bring her back to me unharmed!"_

 _I urged my legs to go faster despite my bruised up body and the pain in the chest. Weaving in and out of streets and alleyways, I made sure to avoid the wolf shifters looking for me. I ran into an apartment building before hiding in a small broom closet. Urging my magick to cloak itself I curled in on myself, eyes closed, and my breathing evened out as I prepared to hide for a couple of hours until the threat passed._

" _Damn you Alastar…" I whispered softly in the darkness of the closet._

 **X**

I was shaken awake by the man sitting next to me in the coach section of the airplane. My legs ached terribly from the hard running and I just really wanted to sleep more.

"Miss, are you okay?" the man asked concerned as I continued to blink rapidly.

I nodded silently.

Not really believing me he sighed, "Very well… we've landed in Seattle already."

"Thank you…" I whispered softly shooting the man a kind smile before following him to claim my suitcase.

As I strolled outside suitcases behind me, a small groan escaped my lips and I plastered a smile on my face. But my parents were having none of that.

There standing by the hummer were my parents and one of my aunts. While she smiled brightly at me and ran over to embrace me into a hug, they only frowned.

"Don't be so hard on her you two," Alice scolded my parents.

They shot her an irritated glance before turning their gaze on me.

"Rosalie! Emmett! I'm serious don't yell at her. She is here because of a good reason- it is something we have to discuss as a family," Alice warned them as she prompted me to climb inside the car.

My father started driving and my mother sat in her seat silently fuming.

Alice patted my hand encouragingly and stared out the window.

I stared outside as I gripped the two necklaces tightly in my hand concentrating on the familiar magick that always caused me to relax.

 _Damn you Alastar…_

* * *

PLEASE: **FOLLOW - REVIEW - FAVORITE**

\- I will update either once a week or every two weeks


	3. Chapter 02

PLEASE READ:

\- There is NO Bella Swan in this story! I hate her character so she does not exist here.  
Therefore the plot from the books did not happen!

\- Obviously I tweaked things around to fit with my own plot.

DISCLAIMER:

\- I do not own Twilight, only my OC characters and my plot

* * *

 **Oh, It Is Love**

 **Chapter 02- Embry Call**

Recap:

I stared outside as I gripped the two necklaces tightly in my hand concentrating on the familiar magick that always caused me to relax.

 _Damn you Alastar…_

 **X**

The ride back to the house was oppressing. My parent weren't talking but driving in silence, and the usually bubbly Alice was staring out the window.

I knew that as soon as we got home she was going to start yelling. I already knew she would shout and rant without letting me explain what really happened. Mom had the tendency to yell first and ask questions only once someone told her to. Dad would try to calm her down.

I knew they loved me, I knew they were trying to protect me but they both overreacted when it came to me. My only hope was that my grandparents would hold them back- would make them see reason and let me explain.

As we went into the house I lingered behind them, cringing when I saw the whole family was there waiting. Although looking closer I noticed my uncle Edward was missing.

"Kisa" my uncle Jasper calls softly as he picked me up and spun me around in a hug. "I missed you," he says sweetly kissing me on the cheek.

I smile weakly tugging at his blonde hair, "I missed you too Jasper…"

"It'll work out. You'll see…" he whispered pulling away.

I nodded not really believing him before turning around to hug Esme, my lovely grandmother, whose lemon drop sugar cookies are the best. "I missed you Esme!" I exclaimed smiling.

She too smiled holding me close before taking my face within her hands and kissing my forehead lovingly, "Never run away like that again you had all of us worried."

Nodding I fling myself at my grandfather. Carlisle pulls me into his chest holding me tight caressing my messy hair. My eyes flutter shut just enjoying the gesture; it had been too long since he had last been able to hold me like this. I was always bouncing from school to school- country to country.

"Carlisle, I think it is time that we talk about this," my mother Rosalie said glancing over at my frightened face. From beside her my father, Emmett nodded as we all wondered into the living room.

"What was going through your head Kisa? What were you thinking getting on that plane and coming over here?" my mother exploded her shouts echoing against the high ceiling.

I flinched as she continued to yell at me.

I knew she would scream instead of letting me explain.

"Rosalie don't yell at her," my dad said softly as he stood next to her trying to calm her down, "I'm sure Kisa has a good reason for being here."

My mother scoffed brushing a strand of her blonde hair away from her face, "I'm sure she does."

My dad frowned, "Rosalie cut it out."

She sent him a dirty glare, "Emmett she can't just up and leave the academy to come here! There are rules for a reason and she has to abide by them!"

"I'm not saying she doesn't have to follow the rules!"

"Both of you stop it! She has a good reason for being here, I saw it!" Alice yelled.

"Stay out of it Alice!"

The shouting continued.

My phone vibrated in my pocket indicating an incoming text message.

Unknown Number: _I'll always find you Darling_

I stared at it blankly not realizing the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Enough!" Carlisle broke in. "You're acting like children! Look at your daughter! She doesn't need your fighting right now!" he shouted sitting at my side.

Everything quieted down. It wasn't a good thing when Carlisle yells.

My parents both looked over at me and their gaze softened.

I was curled up between Carlisle and Esme, tears streaming down my face. My body shaking causing the pain to return as my hand flew to my ribs and my eyes shrewd up in pain.

It was all catching up to me… after all.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Esme asked but I only cried out in pain as Carlisle extended my body to lay down on the couch.

A cold hand pressed against my left rib cage and I vaguely heard myself cry out.

There was so much movement from around me. I couldn't even figure out who was who.

A cold hand took my hand, another pushed back my damp hair, and my eyes fluttered open enough to see both of my parents at my side.

 **X**

" _Mummy what's happening?" I cried out as I hugged the small stuffed bear to my chest. Around me there were people everywhere running around gathering ingredients from the shelves._

" _Oh sweetie come on let's go into your room," my mother Alesandra cooed as she picked me up and place me on my bed. She changed my clothes without a word before unclasping her moonstone necklace and putting it on me._

" _But mummy that's yours," I stated holding the stone in my palm._

 _The woman smiled sweetly before a man walked in a small smile on his face._

" _Look at what mummy gave me daddy," I announce happily holding out my palm._

 _He let out a comforting laugh while caressing my hair._

" _It is very pretty don't you think?" he asked and I nodded back smiling. He shot the woman a loving glance before taking off his own necklace and placing the delicate thing around my neck._

" _For me too?" I asked tilting my head curiously._

" _Yes Caitlin. That way you will always have a part of both mummy and daddy wherever you go," he said sweetly kissing me on the forehead._

 _Mother came back into the room a smile on her face at the sight of the necklaces around my neck. "Ciaran the coven is ready now. The shifters are a few minutes away from our borders…"_

 _The man nodded carrying me in his arms._

 _As we entered the ritual room I noticed all the people, our coven, they were all there._

" _We're ready for it to begin Ciaran, just place her in the center…" a woman named Iona said stepping back into the circle._

" _Your mother and I- we love you Caitlin…"my father whispered softly kissing my cheek and placing me in the center of the circle and heading to his own spot._

 _Around me, my members-my family smiled at me warmly and then the chanting started._

 _When I opened my eyes I found myself on the couch but the house was empty._

 _I stood up only to hear shouting from outside. In the front yard stood my family and my coven standing against the pack of wolf shifters that stood feet away from our house._

 _There was a young man leading the pack, he stood there in the glow of the moonlight talking to my parents. Alastar… my mind supplied._

 _I knew him._

 _He would always play with me when he visited._

 _He would always bring me presents and hug me._

 _The shouting continued until one of the wolves struck one of our own and the bloodshed began._

 _I stood there as my family was killed by that pack of shifted wolves. I stood there until in the end the ones standing were the wolves, Alastar and my parents._

 _My feet carried me outside to the porch._

" _Hand her over Ciaran, she belongs with me and you know it," the young leader stated._

 _My father shook his head. "I can't do that Alastar. I know you imprinted on her but the soul chains connecting between the two of you are weak," he explained._

" _They'll get stronger. If you would only let her be with me more often!" Alastar screamed blue eyes frantic. Around him the other wolves staid back._

 _Dad sighed sadly, "It won't work that way for her Alastar. She will find the 'light' one day. One day she will find her true mate-"_

" _I am her mate!" the young man shouted with fury._

" _You are the 'dark' Alastar but you are not her true mate. She will find him and it is not you. It will never be you," I found my mother saying calmly._

 _The man growl in frustration before he lunged himself into the air and transformed into the white furred wolf that slaughtered my parents. As he transformed back realization hit me and I cried out._

 _He turned to me the ferocity leaving his face and the soft loving compassion washing in._

 _But I only cried out for my parents._

" _Caitlin," the young man cooed. "You remember me right? I'm Alastar O'Briain."_

 _Shaking my head I continued to cry, "You were supposed to be my friend."_

" _I am your friend darling and you are going to be living with me from now on okay?" he said sweetly cautiously moving._

 _But I could only shake my head no._

" _It's okay Caitlin… everything will be okay because I love you," this man said inching closer to me._

 _I let out a scream loud enough to make him stop. "You killed my parents! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" the words came out of my mouth and the flash pain raced into his eyes._

" _Darling please- you don't know what you are saying. You don't mean that- I love you," he pleaded his hand reaching out to take a hold of me but he was pushed far away by another man._

 _He was big, with brown hair and he snarled, "Stay away from her mutt!"_

 _The young man growled, "Mind your own business leech! You do not belong on these lands."_

 _A woman with blonde hair picked me up and nodded to the other man._

" _Caitlin!" Alastar screamed out._

 _Before I knew it I was in a bed hugging Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen was brushing my hair._

 **X**

"He found me again. Alastar found me…" I managed to choke out before the painkillers took over.

* * *

PLEASE: **FOLLOW! - REVIEW! - FAVORITE**


	4. Chapter 03

PLEASE READ:

\- There is NO Bella Swan in this story! I hate her character so she does not exist here.  
Therefore the plot from the books did not happen!

\- Obviously I tweaked things around to fit with my own plot.

DISCLAIMER:

\- I do not own Twilight, only my OC characters and my plot

* * *

 **Oh, It Is Love**

 **Chapter 03- Embry Call**

Recap:

"He found me again. Alastar found me…" I managed to choke out before the painkillers took over.

 **X**

I woke up to find nothing but darkness within my room. It was rather eerie considering the last time I was even in this room was back when I was eleven years old. My mom, Rosalie had allowed me to come home for Christmas.

The room looked the same- it was bathed in pink and stripes on the wall. A fantasy land with unicorns beautifully painted on the high ceilings courtesy of Esme.

My head hit the pillow once again, my eyes soon closing shut and the memories of what happened the night before flooding back. A groan left my lips as I rolled off my old twin bed only to hit the hardwood floor.

I glared at nothing in particular as I headed downstairs still wearing last night's clothes.

As I walked down the endless hallways and stairs I grew closer to Carlisle's study; the door was open just a smidge but I could hear inside. Carlisle and Esme were facing off against both my parents.

"Rosalie sweetie I think you need to calm down and think this through," Esme cooed in her loving tone.

But my mother scoffed, "how can you ask that of me when my daughter is in danger?"

Esme sighed, "I know that it is hard Rosalie, but you have to start thinking about the big picture…"

"The big picture, are you kidding me? The only thing that matters right now is keeping that monster away from her!" she shouted back starting to pace around the study.

Carlisle who had just sat at his desk quietly finally spoke up, "Esme is right- but so are you. I think that right now the only thing we can do is let her stay here with us, where we can keep an eye on her."

"But-"

He shook his head, "Emmett what do you think we should do?"

I glanced over at my father who for the past fifteen minutes just stood there and listened to my mother rant.

"I'm scared of what might happen to her. I mean after all that she's been through- she's almost at the age where her full powers are going to emerge and the seal will break…" He broke off before plunging back in, "We all know that when that happens Alastar will come after her relentlessly. I mean, this right now will be nothing to the measures that he will take."

"That's why I feel that it would be best if we send her somewhere that she hasn't been to before. She can study at a private school in some country that she hasn't yet been to and-" my mother intervened.

"You are being stupid Rosalie," Esme voiced in, her sweet tone turned sharp.

Both my parents stood shocked. My mother looked hurt.

"Do you honestly think that moving her to some remote place will keep him away?" she continued.

"If Alastar found her before, he can find her again. Just like in London, in Spain, in Germany and maybe this time when they do find her she might not be able to escape and then what? Who will be there to save her?" Carlisle stepped in.

"It won't be us. But if she were to stay here, where we could keep an eye on her- things will be different. Rosalie, Emmett you have to think this through," Esme continue to plead. "You can't just send this poor girl off to some country surrounded by strangers. She needs her family! She needs you to be with her!"

"She is going Esme," my mother replied stubbornly. "Emmett and I discussed it last night and we've decided to send her to a well-protected school in Australia."

 _Australia?_

I shot them one last glare through the wooden door well aware they would hear me stomping away. As I got to where the cars laid dormant I snatched the set of keys that lay on the corner table.

Placing the helmet on, I straddled Jasper's favorite motorcycle and took off down the driveway into the deserted roads of Forks. My phone rang minutes later the ringtone indicating it was my father. No doubt they all heard the roar of the bike. Ignoring it I continued down the roads.

The day was pretty. It was chilly and cloudy like I loved. It was great that there weren't many sunny days in this place. Eventually I pulled down the road leading to the beach in the La Push section.

Parking the bike I stumbled onto the sand and sank down pulling my jacket closer. I glared out at the cold waves splashing down ignoring the vibrating phone. It was cold and my leather jacket wasn't enough to keep me all that warm. I wish I had some coffee.

From behind me I could hear laughter but I chose to ignore it. My glare dulled to sadness and my eyes began to water. I had nothing here but my family and even then the ones that I called my parents wanted to send me to the other side of the world.

Back in London I had a couple of friends not close ones but enough that I didn't feel alone. Then there was Rachel, who I called my best friend and yet I lied to her about a lot of things concerning me. Could I even call myself her best friend?

The tears rolled off my cheeks but I did nothing to alter it.

"Hey are you okay?" a girl asked approaching me.

I nodded quickly hoping they would go away.

There was another who smiled warmly and sank down next to me, "Honey, are you are okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just enjoying the silence and stuff…" I replied wiping my tears away as I turned to take a good look at the women.

"My name is Emily," she stated happily as she held out her hand- she was tanned with dark hair and scars covering part of her face. "And this is Kim Connweller," she added pointing to the other one who looked to be about my age.

My own shook hers a smile making its way onto my face, there was just something about this woman that made me want to smile and be happy, despite the fact that half of her face held claw marks she was beautiful. "It's good to meet you two; my name is Kisa Cullen…"

At the sound of my last name both of them froze, the smile on their faces faltered and a mix of emotions washed into their eyes. I had forgotten my family had a reputation here in La Push.

"Oh are you one of Dr. Cullen's new kids then?" the girl named Kim asked fiercely, the one next to her elbowed her.

I only laughed at them, "No, I'm not one of his new kids-not really."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked confused.

Again I laughed. "I am adopted but not by Carlisle and Esme. They are more like my grandparents…" I stated as they processed everything.

They both looked confused as they stared at me waiting for an explanation.

I glanced at them, "How much do you know about The Cullen family?"

Emily snapped her head at me wide eyed before narrowing them in scrutiny, "Why do you ask?"

My lips curved upward, "I have hunch that you know everything- especially you Emily…"

She continued to stare at me, "Is that so?"

"I highly doubt that a bear gave you those scars isn't that what you tell people? They look like wolf claws," I said lightly but her face gave her away, "which brings me to believe that you know about my family and what they really are."

"I don't know-"

I waved my hand dismissing her, "I know about La Push and what it holds within its boundaries."

Her mouth fell agape, as Kim only stared at me wide eyed, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. I have no one to tell- after all I have no friends here I just moved here yesterday."

"But you just said that you were a Cullen, where have you been then?" Kim exclaimed.

Staring at them I shrugged and figured I might as well tell them. My mother was already going to be fuming, so how much worse could it get?

"When I was four my family and friends were attacked by a pack of wolf-shifters. I would have been killed as well but two beautiful strangers saved me. They took me in and called me their daughter," I explained.

"A year later when I was five the ones who killed my parents were still after me," I told them before looking out at the sky. "My new parents realized that they would continue to hunt me down until I was his. So for my own safety they shipped me abroad."

"Last night the ones after me found me and I decided to leave Europe and come here," I explained, but all I got were shocked faces.

"Who are your parents then?" Kim stuttered out.

I laid down on my back enjoying the breeze, "Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen. They saved me when I was a child."

"They haven't turned you?"

"No and they're not going to either," I snapped harshly.

They both sat there in silence glancing at each other shooting me small glances.

"His name is Sam- Sam Uley. He didn't mean to do it. It was an accident. You have to understand that just like bloodlust is hard for vampires, a wolf-shifter's temper is hard to control. When they are too angry or too stressed they can just morph and there's a moment were the animal is in control- not the human side," she murmured softly.

She glanced over at me and I nodded in understanding. This woman was truly something- she was different from the description that Auntie Alice had given me years ago.

As the day passed I remained at that spot talking with these two people, they befriended me- they made me feel normal.

"Hey Kisa?"

"What?"

"Well we're all having a bonfire later on and I was just thinking you should join us," she stated glancing over at Emily who only nodded with excitement.

Emily's delicate hand placed itself on my colder shoulder, "She's right. You could come. We're having a barbeque and you could meet Sam along with the others…"

I sent her a sad smile, we both knew I wouldn't come.

I couldn't because of who I was, because of who my family was.

Besides my mom was going to kill me when I got back home.

Though it would've been nice to see what the Quileute bonfires were like.

Sighing I stood up dusting off the sand, "Well I am going to go home now. I'm sure I have given my mom enough time to get mad at me."

Kim nodded and with a hug she bounced off to join a group of guys there were a bit far away from us.

Emily smiled and handed me her phone, "Come on give me yours."

Grinning I placed mine back in my pocket before glancing around her. "Are they the Quileute shifters then?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah. They're setting up for the bonfire later tonight," she murmured fondly as we saw a couple of the guys wrestling on the sand.

Humming I looked at them just seeing tan skin and dark hair.

Something was off now that I took the time to notice. My magick was a bit agitated.

"Well I'll talk to you later then," I said hugging her.

"I wish you could stay…"

Shrugging I gripped the helmet and turned away ambling to where I parked my uncles motorcycle. Putting on the helmet I turned to give her one last wave before straddling the bike and grinning at the loud roar of the engine.

As I pulled away from the beach I failed to notice the boy staring at me curiously as I left. 

* * *

PLEASE: **FOLLOW! - REVIEW! - FAVORITE**

 **ps: I will updating the next chapter tomorrow since this one is kinda short.**


	5. Chapter 04

PLEASE READ:

\- There is NO Bella Swan in this story! I hate her character so she does not exist here.  
Therefore the plot from the books did not happen!

\- Obviously I tweaked things around to fit with my own plot.

DISCLAIMER:

\- I do not own Twilight, only my OC characters and my plot

* * *

 **Oh, It Is Love**

 **Chapter 04- Embry Call**

Recap:

"I wish you could stay…"

Shrugging I gripped the helmet and turned away ambling to where I parked my uncles motorcycle. Putting on the helmet I turned to give her one last wave before straddling the bike and grinning at the loud roar of the engine.

As I pulled away from the beach I failed to notice the boy staring at me curiously as I left.

 **X**

As I neared the border I saw two familiar cars waiting with their engines running. The yellow corvette contained Alice and Jasper, while the other car- the red convertible held my angry mom.

Sighing I sped past both cars and made my way back to the house knowing full well that I was about to get yelled at once again.

My foot had just landed on the concrete floor before I was torn away from the motorcycle and brought to the porch.

"Kisa, did you have fun?" Alice asked me rapidly soon after she released me from a tight hug and took the keys away from my hands.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes."

"Good. I knew you would," she declared grinning.

My feet carried me to into the living room where the others sighed with relief as they saw me walk in unscratched, "I'm fine…"

The front door slammed shut the impact echoing throughout the enormous house. She stormed into the living room my mother already in front of me screaming, "What were you thinking going to La Push?"

I stepped back hesitantly, "I wanted to be alone…"

But I was cut off by her sharp voice, "We told you about La Push, you know that it's off limits!"

I nodded not bothering to fight her on that fact because honestly they had spent hours lecturing me on why I could not go there. "I didn't check where I was going mom."

"You very well knew where you were going," Dad chimed in somewhat sternly, arms crossed.

"I was already at the beach so I just stayed there," I stated calmly settling down on the couch.

"You know La Push is off limits because of the mutts that live there," he scolded as I just silently nodded along not even daring to cut my dad off.

Esme frowned at dad at his use of the term 'mutts.'

Mom released an irritated breath before turning her narrowed gaze back on me, "Honestly Kisa what was going through your mind? Especially right now since Alastar found you in the UK."

I glanced at the floor letting my hair cover my hair as I silently whispered, "I was fine."

I heard her scoff, "You never think about things Kisa. You are always just going off and doing things without a plan just like those pare- never mind the point is you need to stop and plan things out."

My grip tightened on the cushions of the couch as she stopped herself from referring to my blood parents. The tears threatened to come out but I was so tired of crying. I would leave my face in the same blank expression I had developed over the years whenever thoughts of my real parents came.

The anger rose within me as I let myself slip into my emotions. The chandelier wobbled up on the ceiling slowly swinging from side to side. I stopped it before it fell.

"Rosalie, Emmett you're being too harsh on her," Alice piped in softly as I sat there gripping my necklaces.

"Stay out of it Alice she's our daughter," mom shot at her annoyed.

But auntie only dismissed her tone and responded, "Yeah and she's my niece now stop acting like this."

"Stay out of it."

"All of you need to calm down and think everything through," uncle Jasper stated as he placed a hand on my shoulder, instantly the anger and anguish inside me slowly faded away into nothing. He must have notice the pain I felt when my blood parents were brought up.

Mother sighed irritably, "Don't even start with this Jasper."

My uncle glared in return. "Hey I'm just as worried about Kisa as you are. I love her too and I want her to be safe," he stated a frown on his face.

I gripped the moonstone in my hand before standing up shouting, "Be quiet all of you!"

Around us the others became quiet, mom looked offended while my father merely stared at me with pained eyes as he softly urged me, "Kisa sit down and lets discuss these things."

I scoffed, "Discuss? Oh please all of you are just yelling."

"Don't talk back Kisa," mom cut in coldly.

"You are the one blowing this all out of proportion. All I did was drive down to the beach nothing bad happened," I shouted glaring at them while trying to reign in my agitated magick.

"Kisa…"

"I finally met Emily Young and she was so nice to me-"

"I'm glad you met her Kisa. I saw that you and Emily were going to get along well," Alice said smiling.

"Yeah she was great," I said lightly.

"Stay away from her Kisa," mom spat.

I gaped at her, "No! Emily was super nice to me."

"No, she's associated with the mutts. You need to stay away from anything that relates to Alastar," she countered back her voice cold as stone.

Crossing my arms I huffed, "No."

My mother ran her hand through her blonde hair before turning- finger pointing at me accusingly, "You know what you're grounded!"

I stared at her shocked as my mouth flew open, "What?"

"You heard me- you are grounded."

My mouth dropped as I stared at them in shock, "That's not fair!" I exclaimed in anger as I kept my levels in check.

Dad only sighed softly looking over at me, "Sweetie you have to understand that we are only doing this for your own good. Those people are dangerous and when they find out that you are a part of our family-"

I sneered trying to control my anger, "Emily already knows…"

"You are staying away from them," my mother gritted through clenched teeth.

"No, I liked her," I stated stubbornly as I turned away from them.

"Well seeing as you're grounded you don't have much of a choice," my mom replied.

"This is ridiculous I should've just stayed in London. It's not like that was the first time that Alastar found me," I said still holding my glare.

However that was the wrong thing to say since both my parents exploded with a loud, "What!" as they stared at me with angry eyes.

But I only ignored it. "I never should've come here. It always ends up with everyone screaming and me getting screwed over," I mumbled as I let the chandelier violently swing above us and some of the frames to fall.

They glanced up at the chandelier but said nothing about it.

My mother snarled in irritation, "Watch your language when you-"

"Screw you," I spat heatedly as I stalked out of the living room causing the lights to go out and all of the paintings to fall to the ground. I ignored their angry calls as I made my way into my own room.

I glared at the stripes on my walls as I took out my athame and slashed at the walls.

My legs gave out from under me as I collapsed on the ground. The air around me seemed to thicken as I gasped for breath and withered onto the ground clinging onto the bed covers only to fall to the floor with a small thud as images flashed through my mind.

 **X**

 _The little girl happily ran up to her parents flinging herself with a giant grin, "Mommy can I have cake now?"_

 _The blonde haired woman known as Rosalie Hale only laughed merrily as she picked up her daughter, "Sweetie you have to wait until every one of your friends is here."_

 _She pouted but it soon went away as she heard her father greet her from beside her, "Hello sweetie, happy birthday Kisa!"_

 _The girl squirmed in her mother's arms as she reached out to her father happily giggling, "Daddy! Mom won't let me have cake…"_

 _The man smiled widely before leaning down whispering into his daughters ears playfully, "Is that so? Well we'll just have to change that won't we but let's keep it a secret so mommy doesn't find out, okay?"_

 _The little girl giggled glancing at her mother with a wide grin, "Okay…"_

" _I can hear you two, you know?" the mother stated with a small smile._

 _The little girls face turned to one of shocked innocence as she turned to face her father who only laughed, "Oops…" before placing her down on the ground and urging her to go play with her friends._

 _She walked over to the man that stood there a big smile taking over her face as she pulled on his jeans. His blue eyes showed pure adornment as he kneeled down to her height. The sweet smile at his lips caused the girl to giggle happily. "Hello Kisa. Are you having a good time on your birthday?"_

 _Giggling she nodded her head, "Yes! Do I know you? You look familiar."_

 _The man nodded his head slightly that innocent smile still on his lips, "My name is Alastar. Would you like to be my friend?"_

 _Kisa squealed before grabbing a hold of the man's hand, "Are you going to be my friend forever and ever?" she asked cutely tilting her to the side._

 _His smile softened as he caressed her hand, "Nothing will keep you from me Kisa…" he muttered tenderly._

 _She smiled before her eyes caught sight of the shimmering wrapped paper box, "Is that for me?"_

 _He grinned handing her the tiny box, "Of course only the best for my little witch…" the cooed as he twirled a lock of the young girl's hair._

" _Mommy and daddy said I'm not supposed to say that word," the little girl whispered staring at her newly found friend._

 _He gazed at her with curiosity, "Why not?"_

 _She sat down on the green grass and he followed along, "Mommy said it's to protect me from the bad wolves," she told him simply playing with the glittery box._

" _To protect you from the wolves?" he asked a frown appearing on the beautiful man's face._

 _She nodded frantically, "Yeah the big bad wolf and all his other wolf friends. They say he wants to take me away."_

 _Anger flashed through his eyes and his hands turned to fists, "Is that right darling?"_

 _The little girl looked at the man, "Are you okay?" she asked innocently tilting her head to the side a delicate frown on her face._

 _The man known as Alastar only smiled softly at the young girl before him, "As long as you're with me I'll be happy darling…"_

 _The girl smiled wide pulling at the man's hand as she tugged him towards all the games, "Let's go play…"_

 _He smiled softly all traces of the frown gone as he laughed and proceeded to lead his mate towards the air jumper._

" _Kisa get away from him!" the girl's father shouted as he along with her mother appeared in front of them murder in their eyes._

 _Kisa's smile dropped from her face, "But mommy Alastar said-"_

" _Get away from her."_

 _His smile remained as he glanced down at the little girl standing beside him still hanging onto his hand, "I only came to say happy birthday to my darling."_

 _The little girl's parent growled in anger their fangs visible in the moonlight as they neared him. Soon after the other Cullen's materialized. They alternated between glancing at him and their beloved little girl who stood there innocently confused._

" _Don't worry darling. I'll always find you… Happy birthday Caitlin…" he whispered softly smiling as he saw the little girl hiding the tiny little glittery box away from her parent's eyes._

 **X**

As my eyes fluttered open I gazed into the warm array of gold's before sitting up from my bed only to glance around. "Kisa are you okay now? I came in and you were collapsed on the floor…"

I dismissed what he said as I faced him eagerly asking, "You're back?"

He chuckled before hugging me close to him, "Yeah, I'm back and so are you. Apparently you brought Alastar with you as well."

I felt myself scoff at that. "As if. If anything he is the one who chased me all the way here," I stated indignantly crossing my arms.

He laughed. I missed him.

"You really should apologize to her," he whispered quietly as he drew me to lie back on his chest.

I let myself be hugged as I snuggled closer to him slowly nodding, "No. She needs to realize that she's out of line…"

He sighed but let it go. "So want to tell me what caused you to pass out?"

I shrugged, "I don't know… it's just all of a sudden I felt like I was suffocating and then I passed out."

What I didn't tell him was the fact that when my air was being cut off I felt a strange presence near me. It was weird to describe- it was almost like I was in someone else's body and feeling the pain they were experiencing. It seemed that pain brought out past childhood memories.

"Hmm… did you see whose body you were in?" he asked quietly as he glanced down at me.

I frowned and rolled my eyes at the fact that I had forgotten the fact he could hear my every thought. Damn vampire…

He laughed openly resting his head against the headboard and caressing a lock of my hair playfully grinning at me like a child.

I huffed glaring at him childishly. "You are being mean to me…" I grumbled.

He nudged my sides causing me to look up at him only to see him glancing at torn up walls. He glanced back at me with a curious stare wanting an explanation.

"I want to redecorate after all I'm not into the whole pink stripes and princesses anymore," I answered simply knowing he would know it was all a lie. After all he is Edward Cullen the man knows what everyone is thinking.

He smiled softly before transforming into a smirk, "True but you will always be our little princess Kisa, you need to understand that," he said hugging me to him.

"How about you go and get me food? We can sit here and talk about all the horrible things that have happened?" I asked overly sweetly recovering from my moment.

He pulled back with a playful scowl, "Is that all I'm good for princess?" I only smiled sweetly and batted my eyes until he rolled his eyes at me clearly amused by my tactics, "I'll be right back then."

I squealed happily ignoring his laughter before sitting myself on my bed softly mumbling, "Thank you Uncle Edward…"

He smiled softly before quickly disappearing to the kitchen.

"Damn you Alastar…"

* * *

PLEASE: **FOLLOW! - REVIEW! - FAVORITE**


	6. Chapter 05

NOTE: I'm so sorry for the long wait on updates! I have no excuse. But I will upload another chapter after this one.

PLEASE READ:

\- There is NO Bella Swan in this story! I hate her character so she does not exist here.  
Therefore the plot from the books did not happen!

\- Obviously I tweaked things around to fit with my own plot.

DISCLAIMER:

\- I do not own Twilight, only my OC characters and my plot

* * *

 **Oh, It Is Love**

 **Chapter 05- Embry Call**

Recap:

He smiled softly before quickly disappearing to the kitchen.

"Damn you Alastar…"

 **X**

Ever since that night no one in the family is saying anything about what is going to happen.

Are they going to let me stay with them or are they really going to ship me off half way across the world? My parents are keeping a close eye on me, except whenever I'm with Uncle Edward.

Speaking of which, my dearest uncle was just called away downstairs into Carlisle' office. Grinning I grabbed my things and shifted to the garage where I snatched uncle Jasper's motorcycle once again before shifting a block away. The roar of the engine was music to my ears.

The air was chilly but I smiled as I pulled up to Emily's house in La Push.

"Kisa are you sure you should be out of your house right now? I thought you were grounded?" Emily asked nervously as I leaned against the kitchen counter.

I shrugged smiling at her, "Don't worry about it Emily, Alice knows where I am and who I am with. If my parents try anything when they find out she will stop them."

"If you say so…"

My grin grew as I nodded. "Is Kim coming with us? How are we getting to Seattle?" I asked as I sat down and sent my senses out into the surrounding area briefly- there was nothing but animals.

I saw her shake her head, "Kim has school it is Friday after all, by the way when are you starting?"

My eyes narrowed at that, "I don't know yet. My mom want to send me halfway around the world to some private school in Australia…"

She dropped the pan, "Why would she want to do that?"

"She thinks I'll be safer from the ones that are after me if they send me to some place I've never been before…"

"That's ridiculous!" she exclaimed in rage.

I smiled slightly grateful at the thought that someone other than my aunts and uncles cared enough about me. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure," sad said before grinning widely.

"What?"

"One of the boys was asking about you," she smirked.

I looked at her confused, "What?"

"Well… not specifically. He just asked about the girl in the cool motorcycle that I was talking to at the beach. But still…"

"You didn't tell him who I really was right?" I exclaimed eyes wide.

Shaking her head she smirked. "No I didn't tell him. But he sounded so disappointed because apparently any girl who car ride a motorcycle is bound to be drop dead gorgeous," she teased.

I felt myself flush. "Stop it Emily!"

She only laughed while poking at my pink cheeks.

Then it hit me. Someone was in the house. How did I not feel it earlier? I sprang up from my seat turning to look at the front door that opened. The man was tall, tanned and dark haired. Emily greeted him with a kiss.

"There are children in the room you know?" I stated smartly as she pulled away. My smirk widened as she buried her face into this man's chest away from my amused eyes.

"Now you want to be acknowledged as a child," she retorted a smile on her lips.

I shrugged a grin on my lips as I leaned against the door frame, "Well I am a minor. I'm only 17 years old."

She scowled playfully before the man standing at her side, who I just noticed was glaring at me spoke up, "She reeks of leeches. She smells like one of the Cullen's…"

"Sam, I presume?" I asked sweetly.

He grunted ignoring me completely before turning to Emily with a questioning stare.

She smiled reassuringly before coming over to hug me to her, "Kisa this is my husband Sam, who I told you about…"

I nodded politely, "Yes I figured. I thought he'd be nicer…" I mumbled the last part earning a playful slap on the arm from her.

"Sam this is Kisa Cullen the one I told you about the other night. Note that she is not a vampire and very much human," she introduced.

He remained silent before his jaw tightened, "I want her out of our lands…"

"Sam!"

His eyes narrowed on me, "No Emily! I want her out of our lands now! She's associated with them!" he shouted.

"It's okay Emily. I'll leave I don't want to start any trouble between any of us. Just call me when you can okay?" making my way to the door.

Her hand wrapped around my wrist as she pulled me back to her a furious glare on her face as she stared down Sam. "You are not going anywhere Kisa. We agreed that we would go into Seattle to do some shopping and that is what we are going to do…" she hissed enrage.

Sam on the other hand look as if he'd been slapped across the face despite my wish for that to truly happen, I kept my mouth shut but ready to protect Emily incase. "Emily…"

"Kisa and I are going into Seattle whether you like it or not Sam. Now you can tag along or you can stay here until we come back…" she stated as she grabbed the car keys and dragged me outside.

Needless to say the whole ride to Seattle was awkward. Sam sat in the passenger seat while Emily drove. Despite my protesting he won but only because he threatened to slash my tires. I couldn't have that- uncle Jasper might just kill me if anything happened to his bike.

Sam continued to glare at me through the window reflection and I would secretly make grumpy faces at him causing Emily to laugh only to have him glare at me in irritation.

I think I'm growing on him.

 **X**

As soon as we got to the mall Emily and I linked arms laughing at Sam's disgruntled form.

We went from store to store enjoying the time together before I would be probably chained to my room back at home. Towards the end of the day all three of us walked slowly towards the car when I saw him.

I stopped walking staring at him as he leaned against a car.

"Emily I need you to leave now," I whispered softly as I tugged at her hand slowly pushing her behind me.

She had yet to notice him, since she only stared at me in confusion, "What? Why?"

Glancing towards Sam I noted that he was tense and staring at the man as well.

I let an irritated sigh leave my lips before turning to him, "Alastar…"

"I told you I would always find you. It doesn't matter where you run," he said calmly.

"Please leave," I pleaded.

His lips curved into a sweet smile, his silk dark hair framed his beautiful face, and those eyes saw through me, it was a breath-taking sight really. If I didn't already know what he was capable of, I would have fallen for his charms long ago.

"You know I can't do that darling," he murmured already in front of me with his arms snaking around my waist and his head softly falling against my shoulders to nuzzle my cheek.

He was thrown off me and I fell backwards as Emily ran over to hold me against her. Ahead of me I could see the huge black wolf; I guess that was Sam, as he tackled Alastar to the ground. But Alastar only laughed before flinging Sam into a tree.

His eyes glanced over at me his lips curving into a grin, "You're associating with a different pack darling?" Alastar stated amusement in his tone as Sam lunged at him again only to be knocked back down.

"This one is protecting you, how curious?" he said and I soon saw the glint of madness flash in his eyes. He had long sworn to kill anything that got in his way.

I shook my head frantically as I struggled out of Emily's grip, "Alastar, don't hurt him! He doesn't know about the situation!"

He only chuckled before being tackled to the ground. Sam managed to sink his teeth into his arm before growling at him and preparing to go into another lunge. He barred his teeth before knocking him into the ground once more.

Alastar snarled his eyes flashing before fling Sam off of him.

"Troublesome mutt…" he muttered holding his injured arm before turning to me, "Later darling…" before disappearing from our sight.

"Sam!" Emily's screams brought me out of my trance before I ran over to where they sat. He was injured rather badly. But not to the extent where he needed a doctor besides I knew shifters healed rapidly.

I dropped to my knees tears in my eyes as I latched onto Sam; my arms wrapping around him in a tight hug and my head resting on his bleeding chest as I continued to mumble, "Thank you Sam" over and over.

"You realize I'm naked right?" he teased.

My eyes widened and my face flushed as I flung myself away from him.

He awkwardly patted my shoulder before making to stand up to put on some shorts Emily had handed to him, "Let's get out here…"

The drive back to their house was silent.

When we got inside he turned to me sternly telling me, "You are telling Carlisle about what happened today. You need to tell him that I want to talk to him because I really need an explanation."

I nodded.

Sighing he patted my head and drifted upstairs.

Emily hugged me, "I'm glad you're okay sweetie."

"Today was fun- you know except for the last part…" I said smiling weakly.

"Yeah. We'll have to do again sometime. Now off you go. It's late and you need to talk to your grandfather."

"My mom is going to be a nightmare," I whined grabbing my helmet.

She only laughed and stood by the bike as I placed the helmet on.

We both looked up at the sound loud voices and at her sly grin I hurried to get on the bike.

"Hey boys!" she called out drawing their attention to us.

Glaring at her I started the bike, ignoring the group of guys that got closer.

"Aren't you going to say hi?" she teased me.

"You are horrible," I snapped blushing underneath the helmet and drove off even as I heard one of them calling out for me to stop.

* * *

PLEASE: **FOLLOW! - REVIEW! - FAVORITE**


	7. Chapter 06

NOTE: again- I'm sorry for the late update.

PLEASE READ:

\- There is NO Bella Swan in this story! I hate her character so she does not exist here.  
Therefore the plot from the books did not happen!

\- Obviously I tweaked things around to fit with my own plot.

DISCLAIMER:

\- I do not own Twilight, only my OC characters and my plot

* * *

 **Oh , It Is Love**

 **Chapter 06- Embry Call**

Recap:

Glaring at her I started the bike, ignoring the group of guys that got closer.

"Aren't you going to say hi?" she teased me.

"You are horrible," I snapped blushing underneath the helmet and drove off even as I heard one of them calling out for me to stop.

 **X**

As I pulled up to the house, I already knew it was not going to pretty when I saw the lights on but no one waiting for me on the porch. Sam had demanded that I tell them what had happened but I really didn't want to. I was in enough trouble as it was. I went to La Push when I was clearly grounded but I had also left for the city.

I just really had to make sure that I talked to grandpa Carlisle about this.

Coming back to a house full of angry and worried vampires was not going to be fun at all.

As I walked into the living room they all stood up at once. Mom started yelling and dad was trying to calm her down. Alice and Edward stood there with disapproving frowns while Jasper tried to calm everyone down. Esme was gushing worriedly before flitting to the kitchen to make food and Carlisle walked over pulling me into a hug.

Mom was yelling about being grounded for the rest of my life while dad clearly shook his head indicating 'no' from behind moms raging rant.

Carlisle sat me down and stared at me in his stern manner that made just about anyone feel like a scolded puppy.

Staring down at my hands I frowned but sighed tiredly.

"So I went to La Push because Emily and I were going to go shopping in the city," I started causing everyone to shut up.

As mom went to rage Carlisle glared at her.

"As we were going to leave Sam came home and refuse to let us go off on our own so he came with us to the mall. While we were heading to the car after we finished shopping Alastar showed up. Sam managed to fight him and he left," I said staring at my grandfather.

"When we got back to La Push Sam told me to tell you that he wants to set up a meeting because he wants to know what is going on…" I trailed off.

Carlisle nodded, "Okay I'll call him tomorrow and we can set something up. It is a good idea to let the shifters know what is going on. Especially if Alastar decides to show up in Forks or La Push."

Mom gaped, "This is none of their business though!"

"They can help us Rosalie. My number one priority is having Kisa safe and if that means having the shifters know about Alastar then I will them," Carlisle said sternly, shooting down any complaints.

He hugged me. "That being said I have enrolled Kisa at the Forks High school- she'll be starting on Monday. At least there we are close by just in case anything happens," he informed my parents.

"But Carlisle," mom exclaimed.

"You are not sending her halfway around the world again Rosalie. She belongs at home with all of us. She belongs close with us where we can see her all the time and not every couple of years," he admonished them.

Turning to me he smiled, "Why don't you go get some sleep sweetie. Alice will go with you that way she can show you your newly decorated room."

"Sure. Goodnight," I muttered even as Alice pulled me up the stairs.

The room was painted in warm greens and steel grays. It was perfect.

The next morning I woke up in time to see Sam and another Quileute shifter head down the hallway with Carlisle and my dad. Shaking my head I ate breakfast quietly before heading to the garage.

I sat on the counter as I watched my uncle Jasper work on his bike while uncle Edward tinkered with one of the other cars.

"Can I have one?" I asked staring at my uncle.

Both looked up and glanced at each other.

"Have one of what?" Edward asked.

With a smirk I pointed to Jasper's motorcycle, "One of those."

Edward pouted. "A bike? But why? A car is so much better," he whined.

Jasper laughed hugging me. "Well she obviously has great taste considering she's been taking my bikes and not your cars."

Laughing I asked again, "So? Can I get one pretty please? I really want a ZX6R Kawasaki Ninja in green!"

"I'll think about it sweetheart. Now come on why don't you help me out with the tuning?"

The rest of the day was spent in the garage until grandfather came out to join us with Sam and the other shifter.

"Hi Sam," I greeted happily popping up from behind one of the bikes grease streaked across my cheek.

He laughed at me. "Hey brat. This is Jared Cameron- he acts as my beta," he introduced and I nodded to the man in greeting.

"So grandpa explained everything then?" I asked looking at the group.

"Yeah he did. We'll be keeping an eye out for this Alastar guy just in case he ever steps onto La Push land," Sam said.

"Okay." Turning to grandpa I smiled widely, "Uncle Jasper said he was going to get me my own bike!"

Grandpa laughed patting my head even as Jasper chuckled, "I said I'd think about it sweetheart."

"Same thing," I shot back with a grin.

Sam looked at me before looking at the sleek black motorcycle. "So that isn't your bike then?" he asked with a curious look.

I shook my head no. "It belongs to uncle Jasper but I like bikes so I tend to always steal his whenever I sneak out," I said grinning cheekily at my uncle who only threw a dirty rag at my head.

"Huh."

"Why?" Edward asked looking over at us.

"Some of the others noticed the bike and the girl riding it the past couple of times she's been in La Push that's all," he said smirking at me and I knew it was Emily's fault.

"Emily," I hissed staring at him.

He just smirked and shrugged, "The _guys_ were curious…" he trailed of stressing the 'guys' part.

Jared smiled nodding, "Yeah… some of them won't shut up about it. It's kind of annoying when we have to shift for patrol."

Edward frowned- no doubt reading Sam's thoughts, Jasper stared at me- no doubt sensing my embarrassment and Carlisle just smiled joyfully.

Glaring I left the room ignoring the chuckling and retreated to my room.

 **X**

I trudge down the stairs blinking blearily. "I hate school…" I mumbled irritably as I plopped down on the island chair glaring at everything in my sight.

Placing a plate of food in front of me grandma smiled brightly, "Cheer up sweetie. It's a beautiful day and at least now you are close by."

I groaned picking at my food.

"We could always send you to Australia as planned," my mother teased brushing out my hair.

"Don't be mean to her Rosalie," Esme scolded as she set out my packed lunch.

My head dropped on the counter with a thud as I continued to mutter endlessly, "I hate school…"

The kitchen door opened as my father popped in, "Come on Kiss-kiss I'm dropping you off today," he called grabbing his keys.

"Dad don't call me that! You pinky promised!" I whined trailing behind him to the garage, but he only grinned.

"Are we taking a normal car there at least?" I groaned glaring at the overgrown hummer.

He smirked, "Nope, now get in!"

I moaned shoving my things into the back of the monstrosity once again continuing with my pointless muttering, "I hate school. Can you buy me a coffee at least dad?"

He ruffled my hair nodding and pulling into the gas station.

The car ride wasn't long and as we entered the parking lot I knew everyone was staring. The school was rather small compared to others I had attended. It seemed like everyone knew everyone. Joy…

He pulled into the drop-off zone before turning to me, "Alright don't go off on your own after school. One of us is going to come and pick you up got it kiddo?" he warned.

I stood outside the door my hand stretched out waiting for my bag, "Yeah, I get it. Now go away dad everyone is staring at me," I whined childishly.

He laughed shaking his head, "Good luck with school sweetie. Love you."

I nodded absentmindedly, "Love you too dad."

The one thing I think everyone hates about a new school is that everyone automatically stares at you. As soon as you cross that parking lot and set out towards the front office you are plagued with the scrutinizing stares and the nonstop whispering.

Sadly for me it wasn't just that I was the new kid but I was also the new kid whose parents are Cullen's. Walking down the halls trying to find my way to the office consisted of stares and whispers following me at all time and apparently I had gained a stalker.

He followed me down two different hallways. Rounding the corner I stopped abruptly and turned to pin the guy against the wall. "Why are you following me?" I hissed.

The guy just held his hands up defensively in shock before a grin graced his lips, "Hey. Sorry about that I was just trying to figure out how to talk to you but I guess this works too."

Giving him a deadpanned stare, "Do you always stalk girls?"

He laughed, "Nope. I am afraid you are the first one."

"Lucky me," I drawled letting him go and walking away.

From behind the guy laughed and ran to catch up to me. "So are you going to admit that you're lost or are you still strategically trying to come off as just checking out the campus?" he asked smartly as I moved around him.

I scoffed indignantly, "I am not lost…" I stopped and looked around the hallway seeing no signs to indicate where I was. "I'm just- okay so I'm lost," I admit rolling my eyes.

He grabbed my shoulders and he turned us around, "Don't worry about it. It happens to every new kid. Now the office which I'm assuming you are looking for is this way," he stated. "Not that way," he added in amusement.

Pouting I stared at the map my uncle Edward had made, trying to make sense of it. Crumpling it up, I stuffed it into the trashcan grumbling.

"Well? Are you going to show me where it is?" I prompted.

Grinning he held out his arm to me, "Of course. Shall we my lady?"

Staring at his arm and then at him, I took off down the hallway.

"How mean," he teased bumping into my shoulder.

"You're weird," I said but he only laughed and directed me into the small office.

He smirked, "It takes one to know one, right?"

"Mr. Mraz would you leave the poor girl alone after all it is her first day at this school," the secretary scolded as she turned to me with a smile.

I returned it politely, "So I'm here for my schedule?"

"Of course here you go… tell your parents I said hello," the secretary said with a wide smile before turning back to the computer.

I nodded absentmindedly, "Mmhmm have a good day." I left the office my eyes reading over the classes written down on the small paper.

Mr. Mraz, who had followed me asked curiously, "She knows your parents?"

I glanced up at him briefly, "I'm pretty sure the whole town knows them. Hey Mr. Mraz, where's room 168?"

"AP Latin? Well isn't that nice. You're with me…" he exclaimed smiling brightly.

"How dreadful," I remarked with a grin.

He shook his head, hand flying to his heart dramatically, "Yes how dreadful indeed you get to spend your entire day with the school's coolest guy," he stated seriously.

I only laughed, "Someone needs a reality check…"

"Ouch you're so mean to me already Miss… gee I never got a name…" he mocked stopping in front of what I assume would be my desk.

I dropped my bag on the ground, "I could say the same thing Mr. Mraz."

"Riley Mraz, heir and a descendant to a coven in Wales known as Kithic…" he declared boldly his eyes intensely studying my reaction.

I froze registering just what he was saying. I knew there was something about him that gave me a strange feeling of familiarity. I forced a smile, "Kisa Cullen…"

He smiled sadly. "You are lying about that. But I'm sure you'll tell me who you really are when you're ready," he murmured before walking to the back of the class.

I said nothing as I sat in the front row away from him as the teacher droned on about verbs.

Kithic…

From my studies at Rowand and St. Martins I knew that they were a rather distinguished coven based in Wales. Not many could join them as membership tended to be inherited or through marriage. But what the hell were members doing in Forks of all places?

Turns out Riley had not been kidding when he said I'd spend the whole day with him except for Gym but only because I chose to take Advanced Studio Art instead. He never brought up the introductions again and instead pointed out things about the school or introduced me to random people.

During lunch Riley had dragged me outside to one of the lunch tables where one by one his friends came and sat down. Only once everyone was sitting down did they all turn to me and Riley.

"So you are the infamous Kisa Cullen everyone is talking about. I'm Raphael," the last guy that sat down said staring at me before turning to Riley, "Why didn't you tell me she was cute?"

"What? Why would I tell you something like that!" he responded quickly his cheeks tinted lightly before shooting his friend a glare.

"Are you saying I'm ugly," I snapped glaring at him.

"I never said that either," he whine as the rest laughed and I cracked a grin. "You're being mean to me again!"

I shrugged bringing out my lunch.

He huffed crossing his arms playfully before grinning. "Well introductions are in order, right?"

Pointing the guy in front of me he started off, "You already know Raphael Bowen. Next to him is Ana Pryce- the redhead, and then there is Angela Weber," he said indicating to the brown haired girl who waved shyly.

"In front of her is her boyfriend Eric Yorkie and next to him is Simon Bryn," he says smiling.

I stare at Simon, who waves while smiling and notice the copper-brown hair similar to mine before shaking my head. "Well it's nice to meet you all."

Lunch was fun. I had never actually been to a school where I made friends this quickly. There was a strange familiarity with these people that made it easy to connect to them.

As the last bell rang Ana tugged me out of AP Chemistry, "That was awful, who does he think he is giving us a pop quiz on the first day of school?" she scowled.

I laughed, "It wasn't that bad Ana. I've been through worst at my previous schools."

She sighed dramatically ignoring the pouting Riley behind us, "Yeah but you are a total genius. Of course this was nothing for you…" she said glancing behind her with a devious smile.

I looked at her confused as we entered the parking lot before she turned to face me with the same cunning smile, "So Kisa… how would you like to be my partner in crime?"

"Depends on what the crime is," I said not missing a beat.

"Well… I love pranking so how about we pick a target and come up with something together," she asked eagerly but yelping as Riley shoved her aside.

"No! You can't!" he cried rushing to my side leaving Simon snickering. "Ana pranking is a nightmare in itself we do not need to add another mastermind and make it worse!"

Ana jumped on his back with a war cry, "Stay out of it Riley!"

"Ignore them," Simon sighed while rolling his eyes. "They are always like that- they've known each other since they were babies," he explained laughing as the two of them wrestled on the ground.

"Hey Kisa," a voice called out and I turned to see Sam's beta standing in front of me.

"Jared right?" I asked confused as to why the man was here.

"Yup. This is Paul by the way," he told me pointing to the man standing next to me.

Paul grunted and nodded at me.

"Don't mind him, he's just grumpy because our professor gave us a killer exam today," he teased his friend who shoved him.

"No offense but why are you here?"

Jared shrugged and grinned, "We were passing by and I saw you- so I stopped to check up on you."

I stood there staring at him incredulously.

Paul snorted, "Not even she believes that."

"So what do you want then?"

"Just wondering when you're going to come to La Push again. There are some very _eager_ people who want to meet the motorcycle girl," he teased smirking.

My eyes widened and I flushed, "Damn it Emily!" I cursed even as Jared laughed and Paul looked on amused. "Just for that I'm not going for a month," I said hotly ignoring Simon's confused glance.

Jared snickered, "Sure, sure."

"Kisa you ready to go?" Alice called out smiling brightly.

Groaning I said goodbye to Simon who smiled and drifted over to the still fighting duo.

"Meanie," I hissed at Jared who patted my head mockingly.

As I walked away I heard Paul complain, "She better not wait a month before coming back or Embry is just going to get even more annoying with his whining. He hasn't even met her properly."

Embry?

Jared laughed, "Oh come on this is hilarious."

"So how was your day?" Alice asked smirking and I glared at her.

"You already know…" I pouted shutting the door behind me.

Who is Embry?

* * *

PLEASE: **FOLLOW! - REVIEW! - FAVORITE! - REVIEW!  
**


	8. Chapter 07

NOTE: again- I'm sorry for the late update.

PLEASE READ:

\- There is NO Bella Swan in this story! I hate her character so she does not exist here.  
Therefore the plot from the books did not happen!

\- Obviously I tweaked things around to fit with my own plot.

DISCLAIMER:

\- I do not own Twilight, only my OC characters and my plot

* * *

 **Oh, It Is Love**

 **Chapter 07- Embry Call**

Recap:

"So how was your day?" Alice asked smirking and I glared at her.

"You already know…" I pouted shutting the door behind me.

Who is Embry?

 **X**

It has been four weeks since I have started school at Forks.

I've made friends- real friends.

They are all so different but I've noticed something very interesting about them all. No one has said anything about it to me out loud but on different occasions I've seen some of them using magick. But then again I suspected they all might be magical since Riley Mraz confessed he was an heir and a descendant from a coven- like me.

Either way I feel like I belong. At times it almost feels like we are our own little coven. I wonder if this is what it feels like to be part of one. Do you always feel like this when you're a part of something big? This feeling of belonging and familiarity- does it always stay with you? Because sometimes that's what it feels like when I hang out with them all.

It has also been four weeks since I last went to La Push. True to my threat I have stayed away much to Emily's disappointment and Jared's amusement. It didn't stop Jared or Paul from showing up at random times to tease me.

I really wish they would stop.

Mom and dad aren't that happy with how quickly I've befriended some of the Quileute shifters. Although Carlisle and Esme are especially proud.

I was just leaving the small coffee shop when I bumped into two people and fell to the ground. I blinked and stared up at the two tall and tanned boys that gawked at me before staring at my ruined coffee sadly.

"Damn. Sorry," guy number one cried out as he grabbed my bag and threw away the now empty cup.

Guy number two held out his hand to me and pulled me up off the ground while stuttering out apologies.

"It's fine," I mumbled.

"Seriously, we're sorry. We weren't paying attention," guy number one said grimacing at the coffee stain on the sidewalk.

Waving my hand dismissively I glanced up at them curiously, "So which ones are you?"

They looked at me confused so I asked once again, "Which shifters are you?" When they continued to look at me blankly I sighed, "Names?"

"Oh," guy number two said before grinning, "Hi I'm Brady Fuller and this is my friend Collin Littlesea."

Collin waved smiling, "Who are you?"

"Kisa Cullen," I said smiling at their widening eyes. "I guess Sam talked about my situation to the pack?"

"Yeah he told us a couple weeks ago," Brady told me before motioning to the floor, "Sorry about your coffee."

"Eh it's okay…"

"How about we make it up to by treating you to lunch at noon," Collin suggested with a grin.

"Lunch?"

"Ooh yeah. Have you eaten at the diner in La Push yet?" Brady asked eagerly. "The milkshakes are awesome!"

Staring at the two in front of me I rolled my eyes sighing in defeat when I was given the puppy eyes. "Yeah… alright. I'll meet you guys over there for lunch at noon," I told them before walking back into the coffee shop to do some homework.

When I got off the bike-that I stole once again- I found Brady and Collin waiting for me outside the diner eyes wide. Beside those two was another boy that looked around their same age also staring at me.

Looking around us nervously I asked, "What's wrong?"

All three glanced up at me clearly shocked.

"Hi I'm Seth Clearwater and you are Kisa Cullen right?" the boy was smiling and shook my hand while pulling me into the diner. "I hope you don't mind if I join you guys- I'm starving since I just got off my patrolling shift," he rambled.

Behind me Collin and Brady whispered furiously to each other and smiled innocently when they noticed me staring.

"Seriously what is it? This is freaking me out," I muttered staring at them weirdly.

All three glanced at each other before Seth piped up, "It's just for weeks Em- I mean we've all kind of been trying to figure out who the 'motorcycle girl' from the beach was but Emily wouldn't tell."

"Then Sam and Jared came back all smug and smirking because they apparently figured it out but they've been hiding it even when they shift," Collin whined.

Brady grinned, "Even Paul hasn't spilled. We've all been trying to figure it out, if only to get him to stop whining about it."

"Stop who from whining?" I asked skeptically.

All three grinned and shrugged.

"You'll just have to properly meet all of us to find out," Seth said lightly before motioning for the waitress to come over.

As all three boys got distracted ordering a mountain of food I rolled my eyes and looked at the menu. The rest of the lunch hour was spent talking, the boys were really amusing.

They were all happy to provide me with blackmail material to use against Jared and if I need to Paul. Although Paul hasn't really warmed up to me like Jared at least he was never mean to me whenever the duo dropped by at school.

By the time I left the diner I had all three of their numbers and they walked off grinning smugly as they whispered furiously between themselves.

 **X**

Two weeks later mom had calmed down and stopped using Australia against me and I was happily no longer grounded. I spent more time texting with the three new shifters I had met, though mom wasn't happy about that. Dad of course went on a tirade about wolf-boys and boundaries.

Alice seemed to be constantly happy and encouraged my association with them, often helping me sneak out of the house so I could go meet up with them.

There was also no sign of Alastar or any of his pack members anywhere, which was causing the family to worry.

On the other hand things at school were disturbingly normal.

I was currently in the computer lab writing a brief email to me former roommate Rachel.

"Would you stop typing already so we can go to lunch? I'm starving," whined Riley as he tugged at my shirt.

I glared at him and smack his hand away as Raphael snickers from my other side.

"Give me a minute. I need to finish this."

They both rolled their eyes before lifting me off the computer chair and slinging me onto Raphael's shoulder as Riley logged off the computer and grabbed my things.

"Put me down!" I found myself yelling as they carried me through the halls ignoring the stares from everyone else. As we neared our usually table they took off running with me still on Raphael's shoulder and I clung to him afraid of falling down.

I could hear the others laughing as both of them raced across campus. Simon sat against the big tree rolling his eyes while Angela and Eric laughed as they sat on the nearby bench. Ana smiled deviously and tripped Riley while he was in the middle of grabbing me causing us all to fall to the ground.

I winced and squirmed as the two boys lay on top of me laughing. "Get off me! You're squishing me!" I whined clawing at the grass dramatically.

Raphael shoved Riley off me before plopping himself down in front of Simon with a large grin.

I picked myself up from the grass, "You're both losers. I wasn't done writing that email."

Raphael just grinned, "You can finish it later without us there to interrupt you."

Pouting I sat down next to Simon while taking out my lunch, he was looking off into the distances with a frown on his face. "Hey are you okay? You seem a bit off…" I asked lightly.

Smiling softly he patted my hand, "Yeah I'm fine don't worry about it. It's just for a moment there I felt like we were being watched or something."

At his words my eyes widened slightly and I glanced in the same direction suspiciously, "Do you think it's something we should be worried about?"

"I'm not sure," he whispered before turning to look at Riley.

Uneasy I glanced down at my lunch letting my mind drift and reach out to Edward.

 _Uncle Edward something is not right._

 _ **What is it?**_

 _It feels like I'm being watched even one of my friends felt it._

 _ **Stay there and act normal I'll be waiting for you right after school, got it?**_

I distantly noticed Riley and Raphael exchange small nods and just like that I could see everyone was on edge.

 _Okay but what about my car, are we leaving it in the parking lot?_

 _ **I'll have your aunt pick it up.**_

 _See you after school._

"So you guys ready for the AP Calculus test next period?" Riley asked lightly even though I could see he was tense,

"It's going to be such a drag just sitting there for most of the period waiting for you people to finish up," I sighed with a dull tone and a smile on my face.

"Yeah that'll be a drag…" he replied sarcastically before launching into another quiet mumble about it 'not being his fault for not being a genius child' and I laughed.

"Ooh and there goes the bell ready to fail Mr. Mraz?" I teased bumping into his shoulder.

"Oh yeah I'm going to fail that thing like there is no tomorrow," he groaned as we all walked towards the building.

I smiled shaking my head and bringing my phone out to send a text to the shifters.

To: _Sammy, Paul, Jared, Collin, Seth, Brady  
_ From: _Kisa C._

 _Something isn't right.  
Felt someone watching me during lunch.  
Couldn't find who.  
TTYL. Be careful._

"Onward to the calculus room where our doom awaits!" Raphael and Ana both exclaimed dramatically as they took off running.

"Wait for us!" Angela and Eric whined dragging the rest of us.

As I placed my pencil down I glanced over at Riley whose face was gracing a frown and his fingers nervously tapping the desk. I smiled slightly before making my way to the teacher's desk test in my hand. He nodded slightly before taking it from my hands eyes scanning through it. My smile turned into a smirk as his eyes widened in surprise and I gracefully made my way back.

Both Riley and Ana, who sat by me glared evilly as I made my way down the row, "I hate you," they both hissed quietly as Simon shook his head. Angela and Eric both were scribbling furiously.

I only shrugged in return smiling at their slumped forms before lying my head down against my arms. My eyes fluttered shut and my mind wandered out trying to reach my family. The room was silent as everyone else concentrated on the math test- the scribbling of the pencil on paper reaching my ears.

My eyes snapped open and I bolted up from the desk ignoring the stares from everyone in the room- something felt off.

In front of me Simon stood up as well and in a split second a figure crashed through the glass windows sending shards everywhere.

Students were screaming and crying out as they rushed out of the room not even turning to see what had caused it.

As I got up from underneath the desk, I was already backing away from the one that I knew was there waiting for the commotion to calm down.

In front of me stood the same tall and tanned skinned man with colored eyes, that has been chasing me for years. There was a boyish smile on his lips, "Hello my darling…"

My hands shook at my sides and the only thing that came out of my mouth was, "Shit."

"How are you darling? Sorry to come in like this but…" he trailed off with a careless shrug of his shoulders and an impish grin.

"I was doing a lot better before you got here," I scowled angrily my family athame appearing in my palm.

He merely smiled sweetly taking a step closer to me as I took one back.

.

.

.

* * *

PLEASE: **FOLLOW! - REVIEW! - FAVORITE! - REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 08

NOTE: let's see if you guys catch _it_

PLEASE READ:

\- There is NO Bella Swan in this story! I hate her character so she does not exist here.  
Therefore the plot from the books did not happen!

\- Obviously I tweaked things around to fit with my own plot.

DISCLAIMER:

\- I do not own Twilight, only my OC characters and my plot

* * *

 **Oh, It Is Love**

 **Chapter 08- Embry Call**

Recap:

"How are you darling? Sorry to come in like this but…" he trailed off with a careless shrug of his shoulders and an impish grin.

"I was doing a lot better before you got here," I scowled angrily my family athame appearing in my palm.

He merely smiled sweetly taking a step closer to me as I took one back.

 **X**

My hand tightened around the small crystallized hilt of my athame as I tried to figure out what to do. My family and the Quileute's were too far away to get here in time.

Around us everyone had ran away from the commotion and now the only ones that remained aside from the two of us, were my new friends.

At that moment I knew it in my soul that they were exactly what I had thought they were. Simon and Riley had their own coven athame's drawn out. Ana, Raphael, Eric and Angela stood spread out behind us.

"Don't look so scared darling. You know that I would never hurt you. Now, now love that scowl does not belong on such a lovely face," Alastar cooed his teeth gleaming.

From behind me Riley and Simon stepped slightly in front of me leaving me in between them.

The gesture drew me out of my slight panic.

They were both tense at the shoulders but over all look calm and ready for battle. There was a startling seriousness as they stood there their usually smiling faces now looking cool and collected. Their eyes showing anger and protectiveness.

In Riley's right hand I marveled at the athame; its ruby encrusted golden handle and hilt glinted in the lights, its 8 inch stainless blade was drawn out and two golden twin dragons melted into his skin. In contrast, Simon's athame had a blue crystal looking handle and hilt, its 6 inch blade encrusted with various sigils that glowed when magick flowed through and slowly drifted up his arms.

I knew that right before my eyes stood a future heir to one of the most powerful covens in the nation and the second in command.

Alastar's gaze shifted to them his lips curling into a snarl, "Oh? Witches?"

I could see the bright flame licking the dragon blade and blue sparks coating the other.

He stared at the blades and scrutinized the two boys in front of me before he smirked. "Hmm… and why exactly are there members of Kithic in Forks of all places? Darling?"

I looked at him shrugging because I was just as curious.

"If you know about our coven then you know exactly why we are here," Riley said simply.

Raising an eyebrow he just laughed and next thing I knew I was being held in his arms, kissing my cheek softly, "You always keep things so interesting for me darling…"

My anger flared- magick gathering in my palm I reared up to slap him. It was enough of a distraction that I was able to escape his hold and stumble forward just as Simon reached for me.

Riley sped past me blade ignited pointed at him, "Bind and burn!"

Alastar jumped out of the way landing gracefully feet away from where we stood a livid snarl on his lips, "Bothersome child."

In a moment he was caught off guard and soon thrown into the adjacent walls as the others yelled, "Burn and destroy!"

I knew the simple spell would do nothing more than startle him.

Sure enough he snarled as he wiped away blood from his mouth and he rushed forward causing me to fling out my hand causing him to fly out into the hallway.

There were more screams and more students running from the classrooms.

I wheeled around frantically screaming, "Get out of here! Go home now!" my friends stood there eyes wide at my display.

 _He's here! Help me!_ I thought frantically as I shoved all my stuff into my bag.

"I'll call you later!" I called out as I jumped out of the window rushing into my car.

 _ **Stay where you are!**_

 _Are you out of your mind! He'll get me if I stay here! I'm driving into the woods call Sam!_

 _ **No! Stay on the road!**_

 _He's faced Alastar before Edward, he can find me quickly!_

I jammed the key into the ignition wildly pulling out of the parking lot avoiding crashing into other cars before making my way towards the woods in La Push. My heart was beating wildly, my hands gripping the steering wheel a glare on my face. A quarter of the way there I screamed as Alastar slammed into the hood of my car.

I cringed driving erratically before he was shoved off of my car. I was almost at the woods- I just had a little bit more. My eyes drifted to the rearview mirror panicking as I saw him running behind my car.

At the sight of his hand reaching out to the back of my car- I couldn't help but give my steering wheel a rough tug to the left causing me to crash through the woods. Soon after I lost sight of him through the trees before I launched myself out of the car and headed in the direction that I knew Sam's house was.

I had just reached a green clearing when two warm hands grabbed my waist before shoving me against a tree. "Now, now that wasn't very nice love," Alastar chided mockingly.

I ignored the tears of pain threatening to leave my eyes, "Why won't you leave me alone? It's been years since that night- I hate you!" I screamed struggling against his hands.

His face crumpled into sadness, his blue eyes softening at the mention of that night. "I'm sorry for what I did to your parents, I really am darling. There's not one day that I do not regret how that night went," he added at my skeptical face.

"When I found you I was so happy. I knew when I first saw you that you were my imprint. My other half for all of eternity all I wanted was for you to be by my side. Your parents always let me visit you but then they began to refuse me and I only wanted you…" he whispered softly his warm hand caressing me tenderly and my eyes were wide.

"You have to understand that they were going to take you away from me. They were going to snap our bond and take you to some place where they knew I would never be able to reach you. I could not let that happen. I was so angry when Lonán told me what they were going to do. They were taking you away from me, I didn't care what happened to everyone else I only wanted you…"

My mind was racing. They were going to break the bond? That was one of the worst things you could do to someone. It is how shifters decline into madness…

I could feel my heart beat to the same rhythm as his. How could I not, with his body completely flush against my own? It was always so heartbreaking to see him acting to like this; the tender and adoring look in his eyes as he looked at me and the burning touch oh his fingers against the skin of my hip.

He nuzzled between the crook of my neck taking in my scent, "You are my imprint, my other half, and you are mine and only mine…"

As he continued to murmur sweet words my heart couldn't help but ache for him. Because while it did feel somewhat right, he wasn't the one that I knew I was destined to be with. I spent months researching what my parents meant by 'dark' and 'light,' when I finally understood- I knew it would never end pretty.

My left hand lifted the crescent blade lodging itself at his neck the curved blade outlining his neck perfectly even I felt the tears leave my eyes.

The flash of hurt in his eyes made me ache but he said nothing.

"Let me go Alastar O'Briain. You are not the one I am supposed to be with regardless of whether you believe you imprinted on me or not…" I whispered crying as my blade was pressing against him.

His expression changed from wounded to raging as his lips pulled back into a snarl, I could see his arm rise to strike me and I continued to press my blade against his neck but he thought nothing of it.

My eyes closed and next thing I knew his weight was off me and a big black wolf stood in front of me snarling over at Alastar. Alastar stared at him before phasing into his white wolf form and lunging at Sam with a growl.

They fought and around me I could see the ones from Alastar's pack grin sheepishly at me before phasing into their own wolf forms. The second in command strode over to me his dark eyes trained on my form.

I stared at the silver fur before the name left my lips, "Lonán?" it nodded as it ran at me.

Another, a grey and black wolf tackled him away from me. Lonán stood up and snarled at us. In front of me the wolf nudged me back with stern brown eyes as I took an involuntary step towards Lonán. He tensed momentarily at my wide eyes before lunging at Lonán knocking him away from me.

I stumbled and started to run away from one of the male wolves coming at me only to trip and I felt the brake in my wrist. Panicking at the brown wolf advancing on me I was happy to be picked up by cold arms. I relaxed as soon as it was Jasper. My family had arrived every single one looking livid with anger and fangs barred.

"Stay here and don't move, okay?" he whispered softly.

I could only nod cradling my now broken wrist as he joined the others.

Around me everyone was fighting. This family of vampires who had taken me in soon after my own family had been brutally slaughtered was out here fighting for me and I had a pack of shifters defending me as well.

I cringed as I felt the bruises already forming.

And then I froze as the white wolf kicked Sam into a tree and the proceeded to close his jaws along the neck of the grey-black wolf causing him to whimper. A scream left my mouth as I brought my hand up to my throat and I felt a sting of ghost teeth closing around my own neck- it was crippling.

Around me everyone slowly came to a stop their eyes wide as I clawed at my throat sobbing.

My tears ran freely down my cheeks, even as I felt the usual warmth flare raging hot inside me and my right hand clenched into a fist.

The green-white glow that my true family had been known for engulfed me, my hands trembled but I felt it- the power of many generations and my own. It gathered itself at the base of my palm into a small green orb of condensed energy.

Soon the green orb in my hand grew a deeper color before it was thrown at Alastar blasting him away from the wolf's crumpled form.

His pack faltered in place before retreating in search of their Alpha. Lonán glanced at me with a sad smile before disappearing within the looming trees.

The energy died down my knees fell from under me, my sobs caught at my throat, my eyes fluttering shut.

I could faintly hear my grandfather yelling, "Rosalie get her out of here!" before the darkness took over me.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Note: please review and let me know what you think so far, please?**

.

PLEASE: **FOLLOW! - REVIEW! - FAVORITE! - REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 09

NOTE: _I just got a new job and my hours are a bit crazy so I will try to update when I can._

PLEASE READ:

\- There is NO Bella Swan in this story! I hate her character so she does not exist here.  
Therefore the plot from the books did not happen!

\- Obviously I tweaked things around to fit with my own plot.

DISCLAIMER:

\- I do not own Twilight, only my OC characters and my plot

* * *

 **Oh, It Is Love**

 **Chapter 09- Embry Call**

Recap:

His pack faltered in place before retreating in search of their Alpha. Lonán glanced at me with a sad smile before disappearing within the looming trees.

The energy died down my knees fell from under me, my sobs caught at my throat, my eyes fluttering shut.

I could faintly hear my grandfather yelling, "Rosalie get her out of here!" before the darkness took over me.

 **X**

I broke out into laughter as I did a happy dance around my scowling uncle. "I thought you were good at this game?"

His amber eyes narrowed as he huffed like a child, "you cheated somehow…"

A smug grin graced my lips, "Believe what you want… you're just mad because you can't read my thoughts. Hi Alice what's up?"

She shrugged carelessly with a smile, "Just waiting…"

We both scowled at her and I dropped to the carpet game controller in my hand. Just as the game started my phone went off and I accidentally died.

"I want a repeat this doesn't count, I was distracted," I claimed childishly but he shook his head smugly. I scowled opening my phone to see a text message from Riley.

 _We want answers.  
Be at your house in 5._

 _-JM of Kithic_

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to deal with them," I mumbled ignoring Alice's knowing smile as I went to the study.

I entered quietly, "So my friends will be here in five minutes demanding answers as to what happened…"

Carlisle smiled lightly, "I figured as much. We need them to know what is going on since they are like you."

I nodded silently my mind drifting to the now ringing doorbell. "Alright lets get this over with."

As I came into the living room, Riley and Edward stood glaring at each other heatedly.

I cleared my throat, a small smile on my lips, "Hey."

Edward was forgotten and Riley drew me into his arms. "Don't do that again," he muttered softly into my hair.

"…No promises," I whispered lightly as he squeezed me firmly.

"Stop hogging her Riley we want to hug her too," Raphael teased with a smirk.

Riley slowly pulled away and scowled at him before pushing me towards the rest of the group.

The others soon hugged me—Simon more than others, before I led them to the living room where the rest of my family was now stationed waiting for me to do introductions.

I sighed pointing at the each person, "Everyone this is Riley, Simon and Raphael. Over there are Eric and Angela- they are all apparently member of the coven Kithic which is based in Wales."

"Guys this is Carlisle and Esme, my grandparents. Over there are my Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper and Edward. To the left are Rosalie and Emmet Cullen my adoptive parents," I introduced.

"So are you going to tell us exactly why there's a pack of mutts after you?" Ana asked quietly.

Raphael snorted, "Yeah he totally mangled the classroom by the way."

I smile appreciatively at his attempt to lighten the tense atmosphere in the living room, "That's not my fault…"

"Stop stalling and start explaining Caitlin," Riley demanded startling me.

In less than a second my family was up. Edward had Riley pinned to the wall, hand closing around his throat and a snarl escaping his lips while Riley's golden athame lay against the base of my uncle's throat. My family tensed and my new friends stood.

"Stop it all of you this isn't helping," Carlisle snapped his arm wrapped around me. "All you sit down and let her explain..."

As everyone settled down I eyes Riley's active athame, "Put it away no one is going to attack you unless I okay it first…"

I looked at him curiously, "how much do you know?"

"Enough," he stated simply. At my expression he continued, "I know most of everything that's been going on with you. My coven elders and I have been keeping tabs on you ever since we realized you were alive."

"So what don't you know?" Esme asked.

"We don't know why Alastar O'Briain is after you though. We just know that he is," Raphael cut in.

"Why have you been keeping tabs on her?" Alice broke in.

Riley continued to stare at me.

"You went to Rowand Academy in Scotland for a bit didn't you? They must have explained everything to you. Especially since you are the only descendant of Amyrath of Northern Ireland left…" Ana trailed off shrugging.

"Kithic was the brother clan to Amyrath," I mumbled turning to Riley, "they told me I had an aunt in Kithic but I never bothered to contact her…"

"We all thought that everyone was gone. When they got to your house everyone was dead and you were missing," Simon cut in smiling sadly. "A year later our coven stopped looking for you but mom convinced Riley and his dad to keep searching."

Riley nodded, "About 3 or 4 years later you popped into the radar and we found out you were at Rowand…"

"The Elders said you were well protected by a family of vampires known for their vegetarian drinking lifestyle and that you had a good life with them. So mom and dad decided to not rip you away from that…" Simon said sorrowfully.

Smiling sadly I look at him, "So we're cousins then…"

"Yeah. Mom was really devastated when she heard about what happened that night," he murmured.

"So?" Riley prompted.

I sighed before delving into the whole story every now and then stopping to answer quick questions, my family making their own inputs where they saw fit.

"You are a magnet for trouble dear cousin of mine," Simon stated dryly as I smiled sheepishly.

The others nodded but proceeded to tell me of their own coven and traditions making sure to invite me to the Wiccan holiday celebrations. We talked the remainder of the night until one by one had to head back home.

"Kisa you should go to bed too. We'll have a long couple of days ahead of us," Esme cooed while brushing my hair.

Carlisle nodded pulling me into a hug, "Sam is coming by tomorrow."

I nodded absentmindedly saying goodnight to everyone before dragging myself up the stairs and falling onto my bed.

 **X**

"Hey Sammy…"

I was given a scowl that faded into a fond smile, "How are you brat?"

Shrugging I hugged him.

"That bad?" he joked.

"How are you? All the other shifters?" I asked instead looking up at him.

"We're okay brat. We heal much faster than normal people after all," he reassured me ruffling my hair.

"Hello Sam," Carlisle greeted politely. "I trust everyone is okay?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "Most were just worried about her and wanted me to come to make sure she was okay."

"I already talked to Seth, Brady and Collin…" I told him smiling.

"Yeah I know, they wouldn't shut up about it. They kept egging him on- he's getting really annoying about all this," he groaned.

"Egging who on?" Carlisle asked curiously looking at both of us.

"Yeah Sam… egging who on?" I asked smirking.

Rolling his eyes he ruffled my hair, "Not telling you brat."

Carlisle laughed, "Is that why we've been having visitors?"

"I keep telling him to stop but he won't listen," he huffs while shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry about it brat," Sam teases.

 **X**

I sat in the couch sulking.

A childish pout on my lips as my family was quickly moving around me gathering their things. They were meeting with Sam's pack at a clearing to talk about what happened that night and what should be done in order to protect everyone- but most of all me.

I had stated I wanted to go and immediately had received handfuls of "No!" and many stern glares. So hence why I was sitting here sulking.

"Emily and Sam just pulled into the drive way," Alice said smiling and I glared. "Awe you need to brighten up sweetie it's for your own safety…"

I said nothing and continued to pout.

"Hey brat," Sam greeted with a smug grin while Emily waved.

"Now you will stay here with Emily and you will not under any circumstance come to the clearing, got it kiddo?" my dad said as he stood in front of me with a grin.

Mom on the other hand gave me a stern stare, "You will not make any excuses to get away from Emily's presence. I know how you work Kisa. So no fake calls from any of us, no teleporting out while you go to the bathroom or anything like that. No calling your witch friends to your rescue, in fact no using your magick while we are away."

I scowled as she marked down all of my escape plans and glared over at the smirking Edward Cullen. I screamed in my mind and grinned when he cringed and placed his hands on his head.

Grandpa smiled softly at us before hugging me, the others following behind.

Sam grinned at me before kissing Emily and heading outside with the others. I heard the cars roar into life before peeling out of our driveway leaving me with Emily in the house.

"So where's Kim?" I asked dryly as I flipped the channels of the TV.

"Jared suggested she visit her parents," she stated simply.

I scowled, "You mean he _made_ her visit her parents."

She smiled sheepishly as I rolled my eyes and went back to the TV. The doorbell rang and I sprang up from my seat screaming, "I'll get it!"

"Wait it could be one of those evil people!" Emily shouted from behind me.

I smiled, "It's not, and it's just my friend Riley."

"They said no having friends over…"

"No they said I couldn't call them over which I did not. He showed up all be his lonesome therefore I am not breaking any rules," I countered before opening the doors and launching myself into Riley's already open arms.

"I should come over more often if this is the welcome I'm going to get," he chuckled putting me down but keeping an arm around me.

Laughing I pushed him into the living room. "Riley this is my friend Emily- she lives in La Push with her husband who is a wolf shifter. Emily this is Riley who is my very first friend here in Forks and is a witch like me."

I sat down on the couch pulling Riley down with me so I cuddle against him. He smiled down at me placing his arm around my own form. I noticed Emily seemed to be frowning at us before a worried expression washed in.

Ignoring the frown I turned on the television.

"…Emily you said the Quileute's had legends right? Any chance you can tell us?" I asked my curiosity rising when she started looking really nervous.

She hesitated muttering something too low for me to hear before nodding her head. She started of the story of the Quileute's as I sat there my mind drinking in all the information to the very end.

"That's interesting," Riley mumbled staring at the TV blankly.

I stared off into one of the walls sorting my thoughts. "So this imprinting thing- does it just apply to the Quileute's then?" I whispered.

She shrugged, "I don't know- you would have to ask Sam. He's the alpha and he can ask the council for you. Why?"

"Alastar, the wolf shifter that is after her, says that she is his imprint. So I'm assuming that this applies to all shifters then?" Riley said quietly.

My mind quickly flashed to that grey-black wolf before I frowned at the image.

"Maybe…" Emily trailed off.

"I am his imprint…" I told them firmly.

Emily stared at me with an open mouth, "What? But he can't. I mean Em- he was so sure…"

I stared at her confused.

"I am though," I repeated shrugging. "I have memories of when I was little and my real parents were still around. They use to let him visit me all the time and he would play with me. But they said it themselves that I was his imprint."

She stared at me horrified and Riley held my hand reassuringly since he already knew this.

"The night that my parents and coven died I was four. Alastar had enough of my parents denying me to him- he had found out that my parents were planning on breaking our bond so he took things into his own hands. He along with his pack came to our house with every intention of taking me no matter what."

"Break the bond?" Emily whispered horrified by the idea.

"When my parents were talking to Alastar that night they said I would find the 'light' and they would be my true mate. From years of studying at various academies I finally found an old text talking about people who had both a 'dark' and a 'light' mate. I was one of those people because when Alastar imprinted on me he became my 'dark' mate…"

"Which means your 'light' mate is still out there…" she muttered.

I nodded to Emily, "Yeah those people with two mates love both of them in different ways or can be completely in love with both. But in the end they can only be with one of the two."

"What about Alastar?"

"I believe that if he hadn't pushed it like he did when he first imprinted on me I would have ended up with him. There have been times when I've seen his good side and I love that part of him. I won't lie and say I don't have feelings for him because I do. It's impossible for me _not_ to feel for him."

"But when it comes down to it the way he chose to 'win' me- taking me by force and killing my parents? That made it impossible for me to even consider giving him a chance in a romantic way," I whispered softly.

There was a long dreadful silence.

"Okay enough sad stuff, why don't we watch a movie?" Riley broke in with a smile.

I nodded quietly as we focused on that instead.

Hours later the front doors opened and everyone walked back into the living room. Sam headed for Emily as he woke her up carefully before kissing her softly.

I looked away sadly going over our conversation from earlier before cursing myself for forgetting about Edward, who was frowning at me.

"What's he doing here?" dad asked glaring at Riley who quickly took his arm off me.

I rolled my eyes, "He came to keep us company. After all what if they had attack while _all_ of you were gone. I can't beat them by myself and Riley is strong enough to help."

Dad frowned, "Go home kid," he threatened Riley who nodded quickly.

"I'll see you later?" he muttered to me.

I nodded before he hugged me and went to his car.

As Emily and Sam walked towards their car I called out, "Hey Emily could you not talk about what I told you?"

She looked uncomfortable as she glanced over at Sam's questioning stare. "Not even Sam?"

"Only if he can keep it from all the other shifters when he phases," I mumbled before walking inside the house.

My family sat down before grandpa started telling me what happened.

"So it's been decided that you are going to be staying at Sam and Emily's for a bit," Carlisle told me softly from besides me.

"Why them? Can't I stay with Simon? He is part of my blood family after all. They are Wiccan and they could protect me behind wards," I asked confused.

Mom shook her head, "No. As much as I hate to admit it… you would be safer with the wolves. They stand a better chance against Alastar than a witch can."

"But…"

Grandpa shook his head, "Kisa, you are going to staying with Sam and Emily until we can do something about Alastar."

"We are looking out for you and his pack is more than willing to help," Esme added pleadingly.

I sighed helplessly, "Am I still going to go to school at least?"

They were all silent and I stared in disbelief.

"Your mother and I have enrolled you at the high school in La Push. A lot of the pack members currently go there so they will always be around just in case," dad tells me and at his side mom looks on grumpily.

"So when do I leave for La Push?"

"In two days. That way you have the weekend to settle there before school starts," Carlisle informs me kissing my forehead. "Now why don't you go to bed sweetheart? It's been a long week…"

"Goodnight."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Note: please review and let me know what you think so far, please?**

.

PLEASE: **FOLLOW! - REVIEW! - FAVORITE! - REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

NOTE: _I just got a new job and my hours are a bit crazy so I will try to update when I can._

 _SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!  
_

 _on the upside Embry is now Here!_

PLEASE READ:

\- There is NO Bella Swan in this story! I hate her character so she does not exist here.  
Therefore the plot from the books did not happen!

\- Obviously I tweaked things around to fit with my own plot.

DISCLAIMER:

\- I do not own Twilight, only my OC characters and my plot

* * *

 **Oh, It Is Love**

 **Chapter 10- Embry Call**

Recap:

"Your mother and I have enrolled you at the high school in La Push. A lot of the pack members currently go there so they will always be around just in case," dad tells me and at his side mom looks on grumpily.

"So when do I leave for La Push?"

"In two days. That way you have the weekend to settle there before school starts," Carlisle informs me kissing my forehead. "Now why don't you go to bed sweetheart? It's been a long week…"

"Goodnight."

 **X**

I dragged myself down the stairs lugging my suitcases. "Are you absolutely sure I have to stay with them? I don't want to move. I don't want to go to school there either," I whined while stomping my foot.

My father only laughed at my childish tantrum, "You'll be fine. Besides I thought you were friends with some of the younger shifters already?"

I scoffed, "Yeah but they aren't in my grade. They're all younger than me. Paul and Jared are in college and Sam is off doing whatever he does."

"The rest of the La Push pack helped you out two days ago. So you'll need to be nice to them too," Esme chimed in kissing my forehead.

"Do you want me to be friends with them dad?" I teased grinning as he froze.

He turned around with narrowed eyes, "No, in fact as your father I think it is about time for me to give you the talk about boys."

My mouth dropped and my eyes went wide as I stared in disgust. "You're kidding right? Besides mom already gave me that talk," I shrilled inching away.

He dismissed what I said by stating, "Stay away from La Push boys- they are trashy dogs got that?"

I smiled, "That's kind of mean don't you think?"

"No. Now stay away from them or else I'll have to kill them. While I'm at it stay away from the Mraz kid too. He is no good either," he added.

"Dad!" I continued whining until my mom walked in. I turned to her appalled, "Mom, dad is giving me the boy talk- make him stop!"

She stared at us questioningly, "Boy talk?"

I pouted as I jumped up to the island counter, "Make him stop."

She shook her head at us mockingly with a smile, "Honestly… you two. Emmet don't lecture our daughter about boys and Kisa stay away from the La Push boys," she added with narrowed eyes.

Esme cleared her throat while glaring at my parents. "Don't tell her things like that. Kisa will love whoever she connects to and that is it. Deal with it."

"Well said sweetheart," Carlisle praised while hugging me and kissing my cheek. "Are you ready Kisa?"

"No."

"It will all work out princess. You'll see," he said softly while shooting me a secretive smile.

"Really Carlisle?" Edward whined as he appeared before us.

"It's true and you know it," he replied.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Edward griped.

"What?" I asked confused.

"It's nothing sweetheart…" he placated me before shooting Edward a stern stare, "And don't mention this to those two."

Uncle Edward gave him a flat stare, "They're going to find out later today any way. Probably…"

"We'll deal with it when it happens," grandpa replied patting my shoulders.

"Whatever. My bags are right there so lets get this over with already," I mumbled walking out of the house with the family following behind.

As I sat in my dad's hummer I sprawled out in the backseat toying with my hair, "Why are we meeting in the woods and not at Sam's place?"

Mom shrugged, "That's what everyone agreed was best."

I rolled my eyes at the short evasive answered and took out my PSP so I could continue playing throughout the ride.

 **X**

We were at the clearing waiting for others to arrive and dad was ranting about boys while mom was going on about safety. Every time I would make to intervene they would give me a stern glare.

"Don't you two think you are overreacting?" Alice said lightly with a smile and uncle Edward rolled his eyes.

Mom scoffed and dad stared at her before his eyes narrowed, "Alice… what did you see?"

She shook her head with a grin. Aunt Alice's power had developed further apparently now it was possible for her to see parts of the wolf-shifter's futures unlike before.

Carlisle stepped further into the middle of the clearing.

Uncle Jasper frowned, "Looks like they are all here."

Sure enough a pack of wolves came into the clearing the leader-Sam, nodding his head towards my grandfather before retreating to change behind a tree. A truck drove up and I could see Emily inside. Mom and dad stepped in front of me, Uncle Jasper and Edward at my other sides.

I shot Alice an annoyed glance before crossing my arms.

"Hello Sam, Emily," Carlisle greeted them with a smile. "Are they okay with her staying with you guys?"

Sam nodded, "I've explained everything to the council and they understand for the most part."

I peaked in between a gap taking my time observing each and every wolf that stood before us. I recognized most from that night against Alastar. Then my eyes came to rest on the grey-black wolf that had saved me from Lonán, the one that I saved from Alastar's jaws.

Sam was quietly talking to my grandparents while dad and my uncles seemed to be glaring at all of the wolves as some drifted off to change. I continued to hum along to The Beatle's 'Blackbird' in my mind as I peeked once again to now see a couple of guys standing in shorts talking. The humming turned to soft singing as my eyes raked over each of the boys appreciatively.

Well what can I say- I'm still a teenage girl?

I switched onto signing 'Hey Jude' before I briefly glanced at my family with an annoyed huff. At my side Alice grinned widely and Jasper stared at her confused.

My mind blanked completely the words long forgotten as my eyes locked with _his_ brown colored ones. We both stood there the world forgotten as the magical chains only I could see started to connect and intertwine between us; they were thick and a dark green.

They were completely different to what I was used to seeing between me and Alastar- that pale lavender color and thin chains. In that moment everything that was _him_ was marked within my soul.

He was staring at me with such intensity and all I could do was stare back wishing that I could go to where _he_ was standing. He was giving me _that_ look that I have read so many times in countless of novels; the look of complete adoration and pure unadulterated love, the one that makes hearts and wills melt.

"You better keep her safe or else," mom snapped glaring at Sam and causing me to blink and restart my singing with 'If I Fell.'

Emily who stood quietly finally smiled softly, "So where is she? After all it is getting late…"

Ignoring _him_ for now I broke through the vampire wall they had created before jumping onto Sam with a smug grin, "Miss me Sammy?"

He scoffed placing me on the ground with a scowl, "No I didn't. Besides I told you to stop calling me that…" he glared at the few wolves who were laughing at him.

My grin grew. "You're such a liar Sammy besides since when do I listen to anything you say. Hey Emily," I said as the woman drew me into her arms.

As my family started putting my things in the truck mom and dad were quietly talking to Carlisle. Most of the wolves had drifted towards Sam or had gone home.

One of the few who was still there was the boy who I knew to be Jacob Black. He was staring at _him_ who continued to trace my every move. Black scowled shaking his head saying something to his friend who said nothing and continued staring at me.

That alone was enough to send a shiver through me, one that Aunt Alice smiled at and Uncle Edward huffed at annoyed.

I really don't like that smile.

The others from my family soon began to stare at _him_ —I pretended not to notice and kept my concentration on speaking with Emily who had yet to notice what was going on.

I heard mom and dad hiss violently as they advanced towards him, the boy in question tensed up glaring at my parent's but was ready to defend himself if needed. Before anything could be done dad had already launched himself tackling him into a tree.

Watching carefully I bit my lip in order to keep myself from screaming as dad threw _my ma-_ the boy back into the clearing roughly but the boy proceeded to tackle dad.

"Embry stop it!" Sam yelled angrily, his tone changed.

 _Embry…_

Grandpa and the others were holding back dad, Jasper was already trying to calm everyone down- I don't really think it was working mom looks like she is going to take a turn.

I stood still and stiff hiding and ignoring the pain flowing through my body. I understood it now… I felt _his_ pain when he was hurt. Uncle Edward must have caught my train of thought because he wheeled around to look at me.

My mind was conjuring fake thoughts already so he wouldn't hear the rest. I ignored his frown allowing myself to unwind and rid my body of the pain.

 _Embry- My Embry_ … my gaze trailed to where he stood still tense but head bowed his chocolate hair blocking his eyes as Sam scolded him. I smiled slightly at the sight before recomposing myself well aware that Alice was staring at me with a knowing grin.

Sam had stopped yelling and was whispering softly now.

My own parents had turned to Carlisle whispering urgently with him. No doubt they wanted to recall this whole deal now. But in the end he only shook his head silencing all of my family with a stern glare before guiding Esme over to say goodbye to me.

The others followed all glaring at the shifter before trapping me in tight hugs. Mom and dad looked like they wanted to rip him to shreds before they hugged me tight, giving me their 'I love you' speech and implying that they would kill _him_ if he got anywhere close to me.

I rolled my eyes at them.

I knew what had just happened of course. The texts had been right and here _he_ was staring at me like I was the moon to his starry night sky. But damn, if I didn't know what to do…

"I'll be fine," I assured hugging them back before gracefully making my way into the truck making sure to ignore those brown eyes burning into my back.

 _The light…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Note 1: please review and let me know what you think so far, please?**

 **Note 2: Again I'm sorry for the late update but my work hours all over the place for now.**

.

PLEASE: **FOLLOW! - REVIEW! - FAVORITE! - REVIEW!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	12. Chapter 11

NOTE: _I just got a new job and my hours are a bit crazy so I will try to update when I can._

 _SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!  
_

 _on the upside Embry is now Here!_

PLEASE READ:

\- There is NO Bella Swan in this story! I hate her character so she does not exist here.  
Therefore the plot from the books did not happen!

\- Obviously I tweaked things around to fit with my own plot.

DISCLAIMER:

\- I do not own Twilight, only my OC characters and my plot

* * *

 **Oh, It Is Love**

 **Chapter 11- Embry Call**

Recap:

I knew what had just happened of course. The texts had been right and here _he_ was staring at me like I was the moon to his starry night sky. But damn, if I didn't know what to do…

"I'll be fine," I assured hugging them back before gracefully making my way into the truck making sure to ignore those brown eyes burning into my back.

 _The light…_

 **X**

I sat in the truck my mouth shut and eyes trained on the grey blur following the car. Emily was humming along with the radio looking ahead and Sam was trying not to glare at the wolf I was watching.

 _Embry…_

It was him.

I laughed slightly at the fact that my family was probably cursing themselves for sending me with the wolves and not with my cousin Simon.

My smile stayed on my lips as I ignored Emily's incredulous stare and instead whipped out my PSP and continued playing. Shortly after the truck pulled up to their house and I grudgingly followed Emily inside after rolling my eyes at Sam's attempt to give me some speech on good behavior.

The house was just the same as it was the last time I was in here. Except for the fact that now there were a bunch of shirtless teenagers all staring at me and Sam was grinning at my discomfort.

I faltered slightly as _Embry_ eyed me, before quickly looking away from him and trying desperately not to flush red like I knew I usually did.

"Hey Emily am I still staying in my usual room?" I asked lightly heading towards the stairs dragging my suitcases with me while ignoring all their- _his_ stares.

"Yes sweetie you're still in there," she called back.

"Okay!" I shut the door falling on the bed my eyes staring past the PSP screen and at the ceiling as I drifted off to _him_.

It was a bit surreal to realize that the texts had been correct after all.

What was I supposed to do now?

 _Was_ there something I was supposed to do?

Sam walked in and stared at me as I blinked up at him, "Don't worry so much. Things will work themselves out, you'll see."

"But… for all that I have read about this in the books- I don't know what to do Sam," I muttered glaring at the ceiling.

"Imprinting doesn't really have instructions. You'll both figure it all out eventually."

"Hmm."

He shook his head, "Dinner is in 10 minutes and then you are properly meeting everyone."

"Sure." I pushed past him and skipped down the stairs to the kitchen, "Emily! Sam is being mean to me again I thought you said you had trained him well?" I sang mockingly dodging Sam's arm swipe.

I laughed merrily as I ducked behind Emily sticking my tongue out at him, "Take that Sammy! You can't hurt me when Emily is on my side!" I ignored the laughing from the rest of the pack as they teased Sam.

Emily shook her head at me, "You know one of these days I won't be there to stop him. I suggest you grab some food now."

"Oh Emily you underestimate me," I sighed dramatically grabbing some food before sitting out in the porch to eat.

The only girl I had seen within the Pack sat down beside me eating silently like I wanted. _The beginning to a wonderful friendship already…_ I thought with a smirk mirroring her own as we continued to eat.

"Come back inside you have to meet everyone now," Sam said and I groaned in protest but followed him anyway the girl trailing behind me.

I stood beside him as everyone else crowded into the living room quietly. It was only then I notice just how much I stood out here. My scowl grew on the inside- they were taller than me by more than 5 inches, they were tanned while I was pale, their hair was borderline black while mine was copper brown much like Edwards.

"So how much do they know Sam?" I asked dully.

"Not everything just the basics. Still it might be good for them to know all of it," he replied hinting at me.

I scoffed, "You can tell them then."

He rolled his eyes at me while ruffling my hair, "You're a pain in the ass."

"So are you but Emily still keeps you around," I snapped with a smirk.

He glared.

"Guys this is Kisa Cullen, you already know the basics as to why she's staying here. If anyone has any problems with this then tell me on your free time."

I waved awkwardly.

"Kisa… this is the pack-"

"Yeah I figured that one out," I cut in.

He glared but I only smile sweetly at him. "As I was saying, starting from the right is Leah Clearwater, next to her is her brother Seth."

"I know him already Sam," I groaned.

He stared at me blankly. "Then its Collin Rivers and Brady Chetco who along with Seth are the youngest. Beside them are Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron who just recently graduated and are going to Washington State."

"I know them already Sam," I whined.

"These last three losers are going to be seniors along with you," Sam continued ignoring their protest. "That's Jacob Black," he said motioning to the guy staring at me intently.

"Right next to Jake is Quil Ateara and Embry Call…" he trailed.

Of course my mind became very hyper aware of _him_ and I kept myself composed as I looked at them all indifferently. Looking at _Embry Call_ took more control than I thought but I forced myself to continue my indifference.

"That's nice… I'm going to bed now Sammy it's been a long day," I stated smiling at him.

"Goodnight to you all," I said with a wave before gracefully hugging Emily and making my way upstairs ignoring their- _his_ stare. As soon as I was at the top there was a burst of voices.

"If I catch you outside my house you are going to regret it Embry," I heard Sam say before I shook my head and closing my eyes on my pillow.

X

I slept for four hours, after that I tossed and turned on my bed only to glare up at the ceiling. Instead of glaring at _his_ invisible image on the ceiling I started unpacking scowling at the note Alice left me telling me which outfits _he_ would like. By the time it was 5:30 I was grumpy and bitchy especially when I realized Alice never packed my art materials. I was going to kill her for that.

By 5:45 AM I was running on the beach my eyes closed and my 'witch' senses cast around me. I can only describe it as radar, everything and everyone has a soul that allows me to pinpoint where they are. There was nothing but animals around me for a while at least until hours later when I felt their presence.

I didn't need to open my eyes to see that most of Sam's pack was running around me and staring at me all weird because my eyes were closed. I sure as hell didn't need my eyes open to know that _he_ was watching me like his life depended on it.

 _Edward, ask Aunt Alice if I can cliff dive will you?_

 _ **You are not cliff diving Kisa**_

 _Fine I'll dive off without knowing if it's safe or not. It'll be your fault…_

 _ **She says you'll be fine, brat.**_

 _Yeah, yeah bye…_

Ignoring the wolves around me I jumped over the one on my right grinning as the others stopped in shock momentarily before following behind me. My smile faded as I approached the cliffs I had seen in their minds before I stopped ten feet away. The shifters were a couple of minutes behind me but I could hear their voices now which only meant they had changed back.

Smiling I stared over the cliff as the ocean wind hit me just as the others emerged from the woods.

"What are you doing?" I heard Brady ask.

I said nothing to them as I stepped closer to the edge.

"Cullen what do you think you are doing?" Jacob said staring at me.

 _It's O'Callaghan not Cullen…_

I scowled, "What does it look like Black?"

"It looks like you're about to kill yourself…"

I only laughed.

Leah looked nervous and Seth kept staring back and forth between Black and I. Jared and Paul looked on amused before wandering back to Sam's house. Quil was staring at _Embry…_

 _My Embry_ , he was just staring at me. The look in his eyes unnerved me, it was just so intense and the emotions reflecting there scared me.

I took a step back and he matched mine.

"What are you doing Kisa?" his voice was really something else.

I was so used to my family's light and sing-song tones this was the complete opposite it was low and husky it gave me shivers close to euphoria.

 _It's Caitlin not Kisa…_

My gaze faltered before I smiled and started running until I no longer felt anything but air surrounding me. I could hear their shouting voices but I paid no attention to them as my hands joined and I plunged into the cold water. It was so dark but this was heaven for me. My eyes closed and my breathing evened out as I felt the power I was born into take over. Soon the icy water was no longer pricking at my skin but instead was pushed out into protective layer that had formed around me.

As I climbed out into the shore I glanced behind me to see them all crowded around the edge staring at me. Down the length of the cliff I could make out, what I could only guess was _Embry Call_ swimming towards me.

Shaking my head I sprinted away in the direction of Sam's house.

It was time for breakfast anyway…

"Good morning Sammy," I greeted him with a smirk as he scowled at the name. "Morning Emily do you need help with the food? Uncle Edward and Esme taught me how to cook," I asked as I saw the massive amounts of ingredients.

She shook her head, "No I'm fine. Go change and then come eat before the others get here."

I faltered on the first step but held onto the railing as I glared at the front door. I could sense them in the driveway all of them muttering about telling Sam on me. _Bloody traitors…_

"What did you guys do?" Sam asked with a narrowed gaze as I realized they had all piled into the living room and were staring at me. Okay no, _Embry_ was slowly inching closer to me and I couldn't help but glare.

He stopped on the spot before Black cut in, "She thought it would be fun to run early in the morning with her eyes closed-"

"I was practicing my powers," I defended glaring at that one now.

"Then she decided it would be fun to jump off the highest cliff," Jacob stated with a smug smirk.

My glare deepened, "I checked with Alice first and she said I would be fine. Besides I wouldn't have jumped if you had stopped following me around."

I turned on my heel and stormed upstairs a satisfied smile on my lips as I headed for the showers letting my mind drift to that painting that was hanging behind Black.

I heard Jacob Black scream in pain and curse at the fallen painting but I could only laugh.

 _He makes it too easy…_

 **X**

"We're going to the mall! We're going to the mall!" I chanted over and over as I skipped down the stairs marveling at the evilness within me as I saw Sam's entire pack glare at me moodily.

"It's not like I made you guys wake up at 8 in the morning like I originally planned…" I trailed off as my eyes caught Embry's who actually looked awake.

He smiled softly at me and I tried not to smile back-I turned back to Emily.

"Leave them alone sweetie they don't know what that means they're all use to waking up noon," Emily joked as she gathered her purse.

"Lame," I stated dully. "I ride with Sammy and Emily!" I ran out to the car as everyone else followed muttering obscenities.

"Stop calling me that!" Sam shouted grumpily as he got into the car. Brady and Collin climbing into the back with me quickly, both sticking their tongues out mockingly at Embry.

As we stepped out of the car in front of the mall Emily was already giving Sam's guys strict directions of what they were supposed to do. She handed them lists with the school supplies they needed before giving them a stern glare.

I laughed at their discomfort before Sam turned on me, "Who are you to laugh? You are not allowed to buy any clothes you already have enough." My laughter stopped and I gaped at him in disbelief.

"You can't do that!" I screamed horrified when I saw he held two of my ATM cards in his hands. I glared at him heatedly before wheeling on Emily, "Tell him to give them back!"

"Sorry sweetie but here's your list," she said softly and my face fell to a blank.

"You are brat," Sam stated glaring at me as he handed over one of the cards. The guys trailed behind us glaring at the different shops as Leah and I went to our first stop.

About an hour later the guys would not stop whining that it got to the point where Emily had to scold them loudly in public like little kids. Of course they were all beet red by the time she was done and I was holding onto Leah's arm trying to regain my breath.

"Hey I'm going to go in there so stay with these three," Leah said motioning to Seth, Brady and Collin.

I nod absentmindedly as she leaves before heading in the opposite direction, "Oi! You can't go off on your own, Leah will kill us all!"

The other two scoff, "You mean Embry will slaughter us all!"

Seth stopped to look at them, "You're right that is actually worse than dealing with Leah…"

Ignoring the rest of his sentence I sped off as they continue to talk to each other. It wasn't until I rounded the corner that I lost sight of them. So I walked around the mall in peace all the while avoiding members of the Pack, it was quite entertaining.

Sighing to myself I rounded the next corner only to freeze on spot, my eyes wide.

"I've been waiting for you for half an hour now. You walk too slow…" he drawled eyes closed and leaning against the wall.

"Lonán… what are you doing here?"

He smiled. "I've missed you. Your glares, your sarcasm, your smile… you were a good friend."

My hands clenched, "Too bad I can't say the same for you…"

"I really did miss you." His grin grew before he lunged at me, "Alastar is waiting…"

"He can wait all he wants." My feet carried me down the hallway as I pushed past people.

His laughter was loud and rich, "Oh come on we can go back to how it was between us in St. Martins…"

"I don't want some fake friendship, you traitor!" I shouted turning the corner. My eyes landed on the lone figure outside the music store and I couldn't help but sigh in relief.

I ran faster knowing that Lonán was catching up, "Embry!" as he wheeled around to face me I knew Lonán had faltered.

 _Embry Call_ , I don't know what to do with him.

Looking at him I could see the worry in his eyes as he watched my every move, I saw his body grow tense he took notice of the new scent.

I flung my arms around him muttering, "Lonán is here…"

The growl left his lips as he stared ahead at Lonán's still form and I clung onto him.

"Goodbye Cat…"

I froze quickly my eyes wide against his chest. My hold tightening as I started to sob.

He held onto me stroking my hair as I wept.

"Hey Embry what's going on? Why is she crying?" one of them said.

He held onto me, "Get Sam we're leaving. Alastar's Beta was after her just now…" soon after we were all standing outside as they tried to figure out what to do.

When they saw I wouldn't let go of him he climbed into Sam's car along with Emily and Leah, letting me stay in his embrace as I continued to weep.

His arms stayed around me, soothing me softly into a peaceful state before softly whispering, "Why did he call you Cat?"

I said nothing in response to that, I only held him tighter softly murmuring, "Don't let go…" before letting myself fall to slumber.

"Of course not…"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Note 1: please review and let me know what you think so far, please?**

 **Note 2: Again I'm sorry for the late update but my work hours all over the place for now.**

.

PLEASE: **FOLLOW! - REVIEW! - FAVORITE! - REVIEW!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	13. Chapter 12

NOTE: _My site supervisor left so now work is crazy because everyone is running around not knowing what to do. Updates are coming I swear but it'll be slow.  
_

 _SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!  
_

PLEASE READ:

\- There is NO Bella Swan in this story! I hate her character so she does not exist here.  
Therefore the plot from the books did not happen!

\- Obviously I tweaked things around to fit with my own plot.

DISCLAIMER:

\- I do not own Twilight, only my OC characters and my plot

* * *

 **Oh, It Is Love**

 **Chapter 12- Embry Call**

Recap:

He held onto me, "Get Sam we're leaving. Alastar's Beta was after her just now…" soon after we were all standing outside as they tried to figure out what to do.

When they saw I wouldn't let go of him he climbed into Sam's car along with Emily and Leah, letting me stay in his embrace as I continued to weep.

His arms stayed around me, soothing me softly into a peaceful state before softly whispering, "Why did he call you Cat?"

I said nothing in response to that, I only held him tighter softly murmuring, "Don't let go…" before letting myself fall to slumber.

"Of course not…"

.

.

.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" Carlisle asked me softly as I sat curled up on the floor in the farthest corner of my room.

My eyes drifted towards the closed door, "I have been better…"

"We are all working on finding Alastar. Alice has been vigilant on any visions concerning him but she says he is constantly changing his mind," he told me.

"Alastar knows about her gift- it's why she can't get a clear reading."

There is a heavy sigh from the other line, "Caitlin please tell me what is bothering you? Sam called to say you've been locking yourself in your room the past couple of days…"

"Lonán and I used to be good friends you know," I whispered knowing the _he_ was sitting outside my door just like the past days.

"Lonán? The one who found you at the mall?"

"When mom and dad moved me to the second academy- I was bullied a lot…"

"Why didn't you-"

"I didn't want to move again. I minded my own business and kept going. But it was hard… I didn't have any friends. Not until I met Lonán…"

.

.

.

 _"_ _You're a disgrace; those mutts should have killed you along with your coven!" some boy shouted._

 _"_ _Shut up, you don't know anything," my eight year old self shouted at the group of boys in front of me. Yet another day of this. They had tripped me and cornered me once again._

 _The group broke into laughs before another sneered, "You don't belong here!"_

 _"_ _Oi, I suggest you leave her alone or I'll make sure you don't live to see midterms," the older boy threatened and the others scrambled away never looking back._

 _Turning back to me he eyed my bleeding temple, "What cowards. Hey kid, are you okay?"_

 _The boy was obviously in his teen years, he was light skinned, gray eyes and blonde shoulder length hair. His eyes gleamed- amused._

 _Scoffing, "Do I look okay to you?"_

 _Laughing he shook his head. "No you don't. Come on kiddo I'll take you to the clinic. My name is Lonán by the way," he said clearly entertained at my scowl._

.

.

.

"Lonán made the others stay away from me. He made it all so much better because I wasn't alone any more…"

"Sweetie… you were never alone…"

"Yes! I was alone!" I snapped. "I was 8! I needed to be around people I cared about not bouncing from school to school!"

"…Lonán… he took care of me. For a year he was everything you all should have been. I shouldn't- I know I shouldn't but I miss him…" I trailed off and hung up the phone.

Turning to the door and the shadow of _his_ form I hugged my knees to my chest and cried.

.

.

.

 _The bathroom door swung open as I continued to cry._

 _"_ _What happened to your hair love?"_

 _"_ _When will they stop?" I asked through my muffled sobs resting against the bathroom cabinet._

 _He sighed as he dropped next to me wrapping his arms around me and enveloping me in nothing but warmth. His hand carded through my now choppy hair a threatening growl leaving his lips._

 _"_ _One day Kitty-Cat. One day all these low-lives will see you for the lion you truly are and you will make them regret every single thing they have done to you…"_

.

.

.

Knocking at my door woke me up today. Emily's soft voice informing me breakfast was ready downstairs- reassuring me that all the boys were gone.

I ate silently my mind wandering.

When the sound of a car approaching drew me back I drifted back to my room and locked the door.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Happy Birthday Kitty-Cat!"Lonán shouted next to my ear early in the morning._

 _Groggily I pushed his face away from me and sat up. Scowling as I checked my phone, "They forgot…"_

 _"_ _Who forgot?"_

 _"_ _My parents forgot my birthday… again."_

 _"_ _Maybe they'll call you later on?"_

 _"_ _Time difference. They forgot."_

 _"_ _Well... all you really need is me anyway," he said smiling widely as tugged on my hair._

.

.

.

This morning I woke up before the others had and dressed in warm clothes, I made sure to leave a note before wandering outside and past the tree line.

The sky was cloudy and the air chilly, the echoes of the birds chirping was calming as I slowly made way through the forest.

It was peaceful.

Nothing like the boarding schools or the various cities that were always bustling with people and loud noise. La Push was something else… something that I was growing to love.

Eventually I made it to a small clearing. The grass was a deep green, flowers scattered here and there. Towards the middle was a small patch where the grass was worn-showing that something obviously likes resting here.

In the end I sprawl out on the grass and let myself drift off.

.

.

.

 _It was cold as I was led outside the main dorm building, "Lonán, where are we going? We're going to get in trouble since it's really late," I whispered softly holding onto to the end of his arm sleeve._

 _Waving his hand in dismissal he smiled brightly at me, "We're just going to the gate Kitty-cat and then I'll take you back to the dorms."_

 _Nodding slowly I clung harder my attention diverting to the dark silhouette standing behind the school gate, "Hey, who is that?"_

 _"_ _Ah, that is my friend Alex Kinsley. I told him about you and he wanted to meet you," my older friend said lightly smiling._

 _I said nothing for a bit observing our surroundings the uneasy feeling intensifying, "Lonán… I want to go back to the dorms now."_

 _"_ _Just let me say hello okay?"_

 _I trailed behind as Lonán eagerly talked with the man at the gate. All it took was one look at the man's face, one look at his eyes before my heartbeat faster and my breathing grew erratic._

 _"_ _You okay kiddo?"_

 _My eyes widened and fear slipped in, "It's you…"_

 _The man only smiled softly, "Hello Caitlin."_

 _Turning to the one I considered one of my only friends in this school I ignored the tears threatening to spill, "Why?"_

 _He shrugged lightly saying, "Did I forget to mention that I'm the beta of his pack?"_

 _The other guy only gave him a stern stare before turning to me with a nice smile and bright eyes, "Let's go home Caitlin…"_

 _A small whimper left me as I scrambled back._

 _He flinched slightly, "Grab her and jump the gates before security gets here."_

 _"_ _No!" as I shouted those two cursed as I saw the outlines of the school faculty approaching us. Lonán grabbed a hold of me as I trashed wildly in his hold, "You traitor let me go!"_

 _"_ _Not now sweetheart! You can scream at me when we get back home!" he yelled as we jumped over the gate while dodging fire bolts._

 _My eyes narrowed just as we landed before I bit the hand covering my mouth. He dropped me and I sprinted off to the gates._

 _As Miss Laree ran towards me, security flooded the gates._

 _"_ _Caitlin, get behind us!"_

 _"_ _Stop running away from me Caitlin," his voice was rough, but it was so obvious he was hurting. His pained growl made me trip, eyes wide and lips parted I watched as his expression softened and a calloused hand reached out to me, "Caitlin…"_

 _Everything else disappeared as the hand caressed my cheek. He kneeled in front of me the moonlight highlighting his form, so beautiful…_

 _Then his eyes narrowed, his hand dropped gripping my wrist painfully, "You're coming home with me…"_

.

.

.

When I wake up I notice I am no longer alone. I am still in the small clearing but there's a sweater covering me and there is a large gray wolf curled up around me protectively. _Embry._

Absentmindedly I process that his sweater is big on me and without thinking I bring it up to my nose- it smells uniquely of _him_. The large wolf is still sleeping peacefully.

My magic twitches and I can feel the warmth of the connection to _him_. I drift off feeling an answering nudge.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Note 1: Sorry it's short but this one is a bit of filler- I mostly wanted to show a bit more about her relationship with Lonan.**

 **Note 2: Think of it as an Interlude of sorts.  
**

 **Note 3: I'm working on ADORE YOU [Seth] and on NOTHING'S WRONG [Alistair]! I promise!**

.

PLEASE: **FOLLOW! - REVIEW! - FAVORITE! - REVIEW!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
